A Glimmer Within a Trial Part I
by college girl
Summary: *Finally finished* Ginny and all of her friends set out to free Sirius, learning about the past and each other along the way. Sequel to A Slight Glimmer of Hope, and A Glimmer and A Glare. R/H and H/G.
1. A Fluffy Beginning

A/n Here it is, the sequel you've all been waiting for, (well, some of you hopefully) to my Glimmer series. Sorry, this part doesn't have much of a plot, it's mainly fluff. Right now, it doesn't even tie in with the title.It'll get better, I promise!! I haven't had much time to write lately with schoolwork and all, so don't expect the next part up any too soon.

A Glimmer within a trial

** **

Ginny sat in potions class, bored.She started to doodle on her shoe, as Snape seemed to drone on about truth potions.She decided she was stuck in a rut.It was almost Halloween, and nothing interesting has happened since school started.Harry was busy with quidditch, so she didn't get to talk to him very much.She had to do something soon or she was sure she would scream.

Apparently, her friend Kimberly was thinking the same thing.Ginny's doodling was interrupted as Kimberly threw a crumpled up note to her.Ginny was glad she had potions with the Ravenclaws; she didn't think she would be able to get through it without her best friend there.

"Miss Fahren, are you passing notes to Miss Weasley?"

"Er, no professor.I was just making sure she was awake."

"Very well.Ten points off of Gryffindor because Miss Weasley can't stay awake."

Ginny couldn't believe it; Snape was so unfair!She knew he greatly favored the Slytherins, but he also had a favorite in Kimberly.Kimberly never understood it either, but she used it to her advantage.She unraveled the paper, and noticed that something was written on it.

"But professor," Kimberly continued, "she was awake, I just thought she was asleep."

"If you say so Miss Fahren, but if I catch you sleeping Miss Weasley, it will be automatic detention."

Ginny smiled, she knew her friend wouldn't betray her.She looked at the note quickly before Snape could take a notice.

Ginny,

The boys are planning something for tonight since it's Halloween.I'm not exactly sure what, but Neville told me we are suppose to meet them in the common room at midnight.You will have to let me in through the portrait.They are taking us somewhere, I'm not sure where.I don't know if Hermione will like this idea, but I'm in.How about you?

"What is your answer," Kimberly asked as they left the classroom.

"Sounds great, I need an adventure.I'm stuck in a rut."

"I don't know if Hermione will like the idea."

"She's a lot looser though now that she's going out with Ron.We should be able to coax her," Ginny said.

"So, have you been to Transfiguration yet," Kimberly asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?"

"Have you heard about the exchange program?"

Ginny knew a little about it.The ministry had decided to have a foreign exchange program this year.It was only for three months, April 1st to July 1st, but nonetheless, she wasn't too excited about it; Ginny didn't want to go away from Hogwarts for three months, so she decided she wasn't going to sign up.Besides that, only three kids were selected; one will go to Durmstrang, one to Beauxbatons, and one to Wilders.

"Well, I signed up to go to Wilders," Kimberly told her.

"Why?I can't imagine why you'd want to go to the United States."

"I don't know, I just thought it sounded like fun.I probably won't get selected anyway."

"I hope not, I would defiantly die of boredom without you here, especially when Harry's at quidditch."

"Why don't you sign up to go to Beauxbatons?You told me you took French lessons when you were younger."

"My tutor did tell me I was a natural, but I couldn't stand being away from Harry that long."

"It's only three months," Kimberly stated.The girls went down to lunch, forgetting their conversation for the time being.

The night came, and Ginny was getting awfully curious as to what the boys were planning.At midnight, she waited outside the portrait to let Kimberly into the common room."licoricebeads," she said, opening up the portrait and allowing Kimberly to make her way into the common room.Kimberly was looked amazed at the sight of their common room, as she had only been in there once before.

"Are the guys here yet," Kimberly asked.

"Nope, we're still waiting," Ginny replied.

"Those three have to be out of their minds to think I am going anywhere with them at this time of night," Hemione stated.

Ginny jumped as she heard someone creep behind her."A rose for a rose," Harry asked, looking back at her.He held up a yellow rose, her favorite color.

"Harry, you scared me!Where exactly are we going?"

"Why, outside to look at the stars.We haven't had much time to talk lately with quidditch and school work, and I thought it might do you some good to get out," he answered, linking his arm around her.Ginny saw Neville do the same to Kimberly's arm.

"All right, where is that insensitive little…"

"Still mad at Ron," Harry asked her.Ginny laughed, Ron and Hermione still got into silly little fights from time to time, but everyone could tell how much they cared for one another.

"You would be mad too if he spilled his pumpkin juice on your potions essay."

"Come on Hermione, you know he didn't do it on purpose," Neville protested.

"Well, if he wasn't too busy staring at that Hufflepuff girl!"As she looked down at her feet, Ginny could tell this was really bugging Hermione.Ginny knew why Ron was staring at the Hufflepuff girl, and it defiantly wasn't what Hermione thought it was.Ginny felt a little guilty because she couldn't tell her friends the secrete behind the girl.

"I hate to tell you this Hermione, but Ron refuses to come," Harry told her."He figured you wouldn't come anyway.Said you were too much of a goody-goody to sneak out at night."

"Well, I'll show him," she huffed."I'm going, weather he is or not!"

They walked out, with nothing other than their coats.Ginny was surprised they didn't get caught, and she still wondered what kind of plan they had up their sleeves.They retreated to a grassy area by the lake.Ginny spotted Ron there with blankets, and a picnic basket she assumed was full of food.

"I thought you weren't coming," Hermione exclaimed to Ron as he hugged her.She suddenly forgot her anger out of the shock of him being there.

"I didn't figure you'd come unless I coaxed you," Ron said, holding out an identical rose from the one Harry gave Ginny.

"I can't believe you guys brought food after the Halloween feast," Ginny exclaimed.

"Actually, it's just butterbeer.But I could get some food out of the kitchens if you'd like," Harry said.

"No thanks, I'm still stuffed."

Ginny was rather glad she decided to go out tonight.It was a lot better than the same old humdrum she did every other night out of sheer boredom.They just sat under the stars, and enjoyed a normal conversation.Though, every good night has to end.

"Ginny, wake up!"Ginny looked around, and noticed she had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get back to the common room," Hermione told her.

"Is it morning?"

"Close, come on before the sun starts to rise," Harry said, lifting her to her feet.She hastily followed everyone back into Hogwarts noticing that the sun was starting to peak out through the clouds.They dropped off Kimberly, and were almost to the common room when they heard Mrs. McGonagall shout at them.

"Why are five of my students out of their dorms at this time?"

"Well, er, what are you doing out," Harry asked.

McGonagall's eyes light up as she suddenly remembered though her fury why she was there."All right, fifty points from Gryffindor!Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Longbottom, I was sent by Dumbledore to take Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. and Miss Weasley to his office.

They turned and followed Professor McGonagall up to the door to Dumbledore's office."You three go on up, Dumbledore has something very important to discuss with you.It must be important because he wouldn't even let me know what it was about.Ginny, you can join your friends in a minute, I need to talk to you," Professor McGonagall said, pulling Ginny by the arm.

'Oh great, what did I do? Why am I the one getting in trouble,' she panicked.Upon seeing the look on Ginny's face, McGonagall smiled."You're not in trouble Miss Weasley.I wanted to talk to you about the exchange program."

Ginny regained her balance, "I didn't sign up for that professor."

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you.I heard you were very good at French.I think you should go, it would be quite an experience."

"I'm sure there are others that would love to go," Ginny told her.

"Yes, but I really think you should go.Promise me you'll think about it Ginny?"

"Well…I guess I could er, just think about it," Ginny said, mainly just to get the professor off her back.

"Very well, as soon as you know your answer, let me know.You have until March to decide.If you decide then you absolutely do not want to go, I'll send an alternate in your place."

Ginny nodded.She didn't want to go to Beauxbatons, she would miss all her friends too much, even if it was for only three months. She couldn't go and leave Harry behind. But still, it wouldn't hurt if she just thought about it…She rushed up to Dumbledore's office to see what they were up to. 

She open the door and gasped, "It's you…"

A/n:Like I said, nothing but fluff, and nothing anywhere about a trial.This is defiantly not my best, but I guess I gotta start somewhere.You'll understand more about the trial in the next part.I did leave a few loose ends though.And I know the exchange program thing is soo very Dawson's Creekish, (What a word!) but I get most of my inspiration off of television, even though I barely watch it anymore.

Disclaimer:If I owned any of it, I wouldn't be broke right now.

Another A/n:I have updated my homepage a little, and now you can view the entire Glimmer series without going into it part by part!!Check it out, and sign the guestbook!!


	2. The Big Meeting

A/n:Well, the next part's out, and you didn't even have to wait very long.I would complain about the lack of reviews, but I realize that the author alert is down, so hopefully that is why I didn't get as many.Thanks to everyone who did review, you all are great!!This part has more of a plot, Yay!!Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, lately I've been having quite a few, so sorry again.I know I have bad grammar; reading comprehension was my lowest in my ACT's (I only got a 20 on that part)!!Enough of my babbling.

# A Glimmer within a trial

**Part ii**

Ginny immediately felt embarrassed as everyone's eyes fell upon her at her outbreak.She had heard all about the man in the room, but she never seen him face to face before.He reached out his hand to introduce himself, and she hesitantly shook it.

"Er, nice to meet you Mr. Black," she said shakily.

"Miss Weasley I presume?Please call me Sirius."

"All right, nice to meet you Sirius, then," she laughed nervously.

"Harry has told me a lot about you."While she was blushing, he added, "I must say you are quite the charmer."

"Thank you."Ginny was really starting to like Sirius.She couldn't believe just a few minutes ago she was frightened of him.

"Now that Mr. Black and Miss Weasley have been introduced, it's time to get to business," Dumbledore proclaimed.He continued once Ginny got seated."I have asked you all here, because we could really use your help.As you know, with Voldemort back…"

"Say You-Know-Who," Ginny pleaded.

"No, we must acknowledge him as Voldemort.By calling him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we are simply showing our fear of him," Dumbledore told her."As I was saying, with Voldemort back, we could use all the help on our side as we can get.Sirius is a very strong man to have on our side, however he is unable to give us his fullest potential due to the fact that the ministry is continuously out looking for him.In order to give our side more support, and because of that little fiasco this summer, I have decided we need to give Sirius a fair trail to prove him innocent.Right now, we can't risk turning Sirius in for a trial because we have no evidence.This is where you four come in.You are the only one's who know about Sirius, and I need all the help I can get finding the proof we need to set Sirius free."

"So…it's all up to us," Harry asked.

"Well, you will have a little help."

"From who," Ginny asked.

"Don't tell me I have to help these ingrates," Snape snarled, walking into the room.

"Now Severus, you agreed to help.You won't be alone either.I have notified a couple others on Sirius' situation, and they have agreed to help."As Dumbledore stated this, Harry heard a knock on the door.Two women came in; one had dark black hair that stopped at her shoulders, and sparkling blue eyes.The other had long blonde hair, a lot like Kimberly's, and the same light blue eyes.

"Oh my God, Sirius," the black haired woman cried, rushing up to hug him."Shelby?I can't believe it's you," Sirius exclaimed.Ginny noticed the blonde women start to rush up and do the same, but she hesitated as if something held her back.Instead, she bowed her head out of courtesy, and plainly stated, "Black.""Fahren," Sirius replied back.Ginny realized this woman must be related to Kimberly.

"I've missed you too, Severus," Shelby said, giving him a similar hug.Now Ginny thought she'd seen it all, and by the look on Harry's face, so did he.A friend of Sirius was hugging Snape?That was crazy.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, I'd like you to meet Shelby and Liberty.They are old friends of Sirius'.They used to hang out quite a bit with your mother Harry.

"Bless you child, your eyes are just like your mother's, and you have so much of your father in you," Shelby said soothingly to Harry.

"I miss your parents so much.Perhaps sometime we could share stories with you about our younger, wilder days," Liberty said.Ginny was curious as to why Liberty seemed so distant to Sirius if they were suppose to be such good friends.

"Now, we will meet in here at the end of each day to share our discoveries.Everything we share in this room I expect to stay in this room, got it," Dumbledore asked.

"Got it," everyone replied at once.

"Now kids, I understand that you have a lot of studying to do this year.I just ask you to do as much research you can in your free time."They all nodded their heads in agreement."See you tomorrow then," Sirius turned into a black dog, and Dumbledore lead them all out of his office.Ginny noted that by the time they got down the stairs, it was time for breakfast. 

"Aunt Liberty," Kimberly yelled, running toward them."What are you doing here?"

"I was just on some business," Liberty told her."Are you still planning on coming up for Christmas dear?"

"Yes, can't wait."

"Good, your friends are invited also if they'd like to join."

"That'd be great, what do you think guys?"They all agreed it would be fun to spend the holiday together, and Ginny was interested in hearing about Liberty's story.There had to be some reason she and Sirius were acting so uncomfortable around each other.She turned to Harry, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.Kimberly decided to go to breakfast with her aunt, so Liberty could meet Neville.

"So…what did Mrs. McGonagall want," Harry asked her as they sat down at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came upstairs.She stopped you so she could talk to you."

"Er, nothing important," she didn't want to worry Harry over nothing, she was pretty sure she didn't want to go to Beauxbatons.

"Did you notice the awkwardness between Sirius and Liberty," Ron said laughing as he took a seat across from Harry.

"Yes, I have quite a few questions I'd like to know about those two," Hermione said, joining into their conversation.

"And why did Shelby hug Snape?It's not everyday you see a Gryffindor hug a Slytherin," Harry added.

They were still discussing their meeting with Dumbledore that evening, when they decided to go to the library to see if they could find anything to help them prove Sirius' innocence.They grabbed a few books, and sat on a table, looking through every book they could find.

"This book Wizard Trials might be of some use," Hermione said, picking up a book.

Ginny looked up from Potions Proving Innocence to see the Hufflepuff girl Ron was staring at the other day walk into the library, and sit on another table.Ron saw her too, and gazed over that way.

"Ginny, don't even think of talking to her," Ron whispered to her, so Harry and Hermione wouldn't hear.

"But, doesn't she look lonely," Ginny whispered back.

"I don't care, I don't want you near her, she creeps me out."

"Have you found anything yet," Harry leaned over to ask her.

"Nope, not yet.How about you?"

"No.Ron, Hermione, did either of you find anything."

"Nothing in Wizard Trials."

"If it wasn't for that stupid Wormtail," Ron hissed.

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't capture him. That ought to be proof enough," Harry said.

"You guys are geniuses," Hermione exclaimed giving Ron a hug.

Ginny caught on quickly, and gave Harry a similar hug."Good thinking Harry."

Both boys looked confused, but happy for the unexpected praise."All we have to do is find a way to capture Pettigrew when he is not around Voldemort," Hermione explained.

A/n:Weird place to stop, but I need time to think before I write any more.The next part will probably come out sometime during the Thanksgiving weekend.Please review…

One more interesting tidbit.In my last part, I was thinking of a last name for Kimberly, and the first thing that came to my mind was Fahren.About a day later, I was studying for German, and I realized it was one of my vocabulary words.I was like, der, I knew what it meant, it just didn't register in my head when I wrote it down!!Anyway, Fahren means "to travel" in German.

Disclaimer:If I owned them, I wouldn't be here!


	3. Kimberly's Fright

A/nOkay, I promised to get the next part out sometime during the weekend.I can't promise when the next part will be up because I'm going to be awfully busy with school since we only have three weeks left.So, please bear with me until then.Thanks to all my reviewers, you are all great and I hope you know how much I appreciate you all!!

A GLIMMER WITHIN A TRIAL

PART 3

They didn't know at the time how hard it would be to find a way to capture Pettigrew.After weeks of looking through the library for all loopholes possible to get around Voldemort, they couldn't find anything.Ginny felt herself slowly sink back into her old rut.The one thing she could look forward too was the winter holidays, when she and her friends were going to stay at Kimberly's aunt Liberty's house.

"Guess what," Kimberly said as Ginny was walking to Transfiguration one afternoon."Professor McGonagall said I may get to go to Wilders for the exchange program."

"You're not going, are you?"

"Well, I really want to go, but I told her I needed time to think it over."

"Kimberly, I have something to tell you, but please promise you won't tell Harry."

"What is the matter Ginny?"

"McGonagall wants me to go to Beauxbatons."

"That's great Ginny!"Catching the look on Ginny's face, she stopped herself."That is great right?"

"I don't want to go, but then, what if I'm missing the experience of a lifetime."

"Well, you're right, you could be missing a great experience…but Ginny, if your heart's not in it, maybe it is not meant for you to go."

"Thanks Kimberly, I just wanted to be sure I was making the right decision…and, I want you to know, if you want to go to Wilders, I'm behind you all the way.But, I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and I'll miss Neville," she finished as Ginny arrived in the classroom.Kimberly continued down the hall to get to her next class.

Ginny saw the rest of the Gryffindors file in, along with the Hufflepuffs.She saw Bridgett, the Hufflepuff girl Ron told her to stay away from.Bridgett is a neighbor of the Weasley's, and Ginny used to be good friends with her, until they reached the age of ten.That is when Bridgett's secrete came out, and when Mrs. Weasley banned her children from playing with her.Ginny wasn't scared of Bridgett though; she felt a lot of sympathy towards her.Bridgett was always alone, and she seemed really unhappy.

"Today we are going to practice turning a rock into food.This is very useful when you are stranded somewhere without anything to eat.The spell is very difficult, so I am going to divide you into pairs so you can help one another."

Ginny looked around to see most of the students already paired off.She noticed Bridgett didn't have a partner yet, so she motioned her over.

"Hi Bridgett," Ginny said as she sat down by her.

"Er, hi Ginny."Ginny hadn't talked to her in years, but she figured now was as good of time as any to start."Er, Ginny, are you comfortable?I mean, about pairing up with me?"

"Of course I am, I'm sorry I always avoid you Bridgett, but I'm not scared of you."

"You're not?Thanks Ginny, it seems that whenever someone learns about my little secrete, they do their best to avoid me…and I know your brothers hate me."

"They don't hate you, they just don't know you."

"Come off it Ginny.I know you all hate me, and I can't blame you.I would probably hate me to if I were in your shoes.Well, maybe not hate, but I would certainly not want to be around me."

"I don't hate you Bridgett.I know you're not evil.You are the same girl that used to come to our house everyday and play with my brothers and I.My parents used to love you, that is, until they found out…"

"See, what did I tell you?They hate me!"

"No, my parents have misinterpreted you, but they don't hate you.Not as a person anyway."

"Well maybe that's it…I'm not exactly a person," Bridgett said, lowering her voice.

"Half of you is. (A/n does that sentence make sense?)And I think that half is strong enough to make you good, not evil.My family doesn't hate you, they are scared of you.I'm not."

They continued through the class, unsuccessful at turning the rocks to anything besides lima beans.Finally, the class was over, and it was time for Ginny to meet the others in Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny."Ginny turned to see Kimberly walking down the hall, calling out to her.She slowed down her pace to let Kimberly catch up her."It's snowing outside.Do you want to start a snowball fight with the younger kids," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I would love to, but I can't right now, sorry Kimberly."

"Oh, that's okay," she replied, looking slightly disappointed."See you later Ginny."

"Bye," Ginny said, walking towards Dumbledore's office.She saw Kimberly depart to the other side of the hall.She felt slightly guilty for not telling Kimberly any of this, epically since it involves her aunt.She approached Dumbledore's door, and after she recited the password, she proceeded up the stairs.She was so lost in thought about the exchange program, the trial, and Bridgett's secrete, that she forgot to close the door behind her.

She noted that she was the last one there, as usual.They were discussing an idea of conning Wormtail into thinking Voldemort wanted to meet him in Hogsmeade.The idea was turning out to be not a very successful one.They were sure Wormtail would not leave Voldemort's side, unless the Dark Lord told him to himself.

"There has to be something," Hermione said.

"But we searched all the books at the library," Ron told her.

"I have a small library at home.You can help me search through them when you stay at my house," Liberty said.

"You have a library," Hermione questioned, eyes lighting up.

"Well, it's nothing big, but we may be able to find something…"

"I doubt you'll find anything in her library beings as you can't find anything in the Hogwarts library," Sirius interrupted.

"But we could try," Liberty stated.

"Just enjoy your holidays kids, you don't have to waste all your time helping me," Sirius said.

"Maybe they want to help you Padfoot," Liberty countered.

"Come on guys, will you just stop it," Shelby said, breaking in between them."Just forget about whatever happened between you two in the past, and concentrate on the present.

Ginny didn't think either one of them looked too happy, but they reluctantly agreed.She was bursting to know what happened between Sirius and Liberty.Neither one of them looked to keen at answering that question, but she figured she could get it out of them sometime or another.

"Speaking of vacations Sirius," Dumbledore was saying, "I believe you should go to Liberty's and get a little vacation yourself.All of this worrying is not getting you anywhere."

"Sorry, but I have other plans for Christmas."

"Oh for Christ's sake, you do not Sirius.What kind of plans would an escaped convict have for Christmas," Liberty exclaimed.

"Like I would tell you."

"Come on Sirius," Harry chimed in."We could actually have Christmas together."

"Yeah, and me and Remus are coming up on Christmas Eve," Shelby said."Maybe Severus could come too, and then we could all look through Liberty's library together."

"Well, I suppose I can come up Christmas Eve.So I can be with my Godchild on Christmas, and so we can research the library."

"Well, Severus is invited, he could be of some help encoding potions in the books.I don't know about Sirius though," Liberty teased.

Sirius didn't take her teasing very lightly."I don't really want to see you on Christmas either.It would ruin the whole holiday for me, I'm just going for Harry," he shouted.

Liberty reached her hand up to slap Sirius in the face, but he caught it."Don't you dare," he yelled.

Suddenly Kimberly's voice rang out through the room."No!It's Sirius Black, and he's going to kill my aunt."

A/nWell, I'll try to get more out by next weekend, but no promises.I just love the new color in ff.n(Orange is my fav color!!)!!To bad it takes forever to get into my author place though!I may get the next part of Mixed Emotions up on Sunday, provided I get it done.

DisclaimerI don't own anything.


	4. Christmas Hopes

A/nI got it up, and about a day before I thought I would (You can thank insomnia for that).My stories will be coming awfully slow for the next two weeks because of finals and everything, but I'll pick up the pace when I get out on break the 14th.I didn't want to put the Christmas part in until next chapter (that is where most of the plot will unravel).But, I lost where I was going somewhere in the middle, so this chapter basically turned into a short bunch of fluff.Thanks for the reviews, if I get more reviews, I might get the next part out quicker (hint, hint)!!

# A Glimmer within a trial

Part 4

"Kimberly, wait.We can explain," Ginny shouted trying to pull Kimberly away from Sirius.

"He's going to kill aunt Liberty, and all you guys can do is sit there and watch," Kimberly pouted, still a little confused.Kimberly was shaking, looking like she was about to cry.Shelby pulled her in her arms to try to calm her down.Kimberly looked up, and seemed to take in the smiling face of Shelby.A wave of recognition seemed to swipe across her face.

"Aunt Shelby, you're here too?"Ginny was shocked.She didn't know Shelby was Kimberly's aunt too.

"Yes, It's all right.Sirius is a friend."

"What do you mean a friend?A friend that goes around killing people?"

"Shh, calm down Kimberly, and we will explain it to you."

After about an hour of explaining everything to Kimberly, and answering all her questions she finally decided to believe Sirius was innocent.Reluctantly, she shook his hand, and agreed that Sirius should come to Liberty's house over the holidays.

"I have a question for you Kimberly," Ginny said once Kimberly was finished interrogating."Is Shelby your aunt too?"

"Yes, Liberty is my father's sister and Shelby is my mum's sister."Ginny started giggling at this, and had to calm down as everyone else was staring at her funny.She quickly took a breath to hold the giggles in.She didn't want to say anything yet, but she believed she just discovered why Kimberly was always one of Snape's favorite students.

"Well, if you three don't mind, I believe the students have some homework to attend to," Dumbledore said, dismissing Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kimberly from his office.

"Does anyone else badly want to know the story between Sirius and Liberty," Ginny asked as they headed toward Gryffindor.

"That is something we are going to find out when we go to Liberty's for the holidays," Harry said decisively.That was one thing Ginny was growing to love about Harry, once he decided to do something, he wouldn't back out.

The time between then and Christmas seemed to fly by.Before they knew it, beautiful decorations were put up in the Great Hall, and teachers were pushing load of homework on the students to do before the holidays came up.

The night before they left to Liberty's house, Hermione and Ginny were packing up their stuff.Ginny seized this moment to talk to Hermione for a change; she hasn't gotten to do that for a while.Hermione was like the big sister Ginny never had, so Ginny enjoyed including Hermione in a little girl talk every now and then.She knew she needed it sometimes, and Hermione was looking like something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong Hermione?"

"No, not really Ginny.I guess there is one thing…"

"What is it?You can't keep everything to yourself you know," Ginny chided.

"Well, okay.It's Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes."All right, what did he do this time?"

"It's that Hufflepuff girl, he's just always staring at her.It's like he's surveying her every move."

'He is,' Ginny thought miserably.Though out loud she said, "Don't worry Hermione, he's not staring at her for the same reasons you think."

"Then why is he?"

"I can't tell you.You just have to trust me Hermione, you are the only girl in his life."

"Do you know something Ginny?Please tell me."

Ginny felt bad about not saying anything, but she knew she shouldn't.She could get Bridgett in a big mess."I just know Hermione, that is all I can tell you."

"Are you absolutely positive Ginny?You're not hiding anything?"

"Hermione, I consider you a friend.If there was something you really needed to know I'd tell you, and I'm telling you Ron does not like Bridgett.'That's an understatement,' she thought.Ginny knew Ron absolutely hated Bridgett. 

"I believe you," Hermione finally concluded.

"Great, now that that's all settled, how about we go down to the common room and play a game of exploding snap?"

Hermione agreed, and they headed down to the common room.Hermione got out her deck of cards, and they began to play.A little while later, Ron and Harry came down to join them.They were all pretty excited about going to Liberty's the next day, and that was about all they could talk about.

"So Ginny, did Kimberly say what Liberty's house looks like," Hermione asked her.

"Just that it is fairly roomy, especially being as she lives alone.Kimberly said there would be plenty of room for all of us."

"Why does she have such a big house if she lives alone," Ron asked.

"Kimberly said it was once her parents.She had a lot of brothers and sisters, but You-Know-Who attacked them.The only survivors were Liberty, and Kimberly's dad.They were pretty tore up about it, and Kimberly said her dad just couldn't stay there after what happened to his family.So, he moved out, and Liberty stayed.She works for a highly successful company, and had the money to repair the house from all the damages that occurred."

"Wow, that's sad.I didn't know that about Kimberly's dad," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny.

"I've known about it ever since I first met Kimberly.I told her I was from a big family, and she said her dad used to be too.I don't think Kimberly's dad likes to talk about it much, but Kimberly speaks freely about it."

They sat by the fireplace for a little while longer, chatting.Over all the excitement, Ginny was sure she'd never get to sleep, and tomorrow would never come.At around midnight, she finally decided to try her luck at falling asleep.

"I'm going up to bed," she declared to the others.

"Night Ginny, pleasant dreams," Harry said to her.

"Hope you have pleasant dreams too Harry."

"Ah, I will, and I know just whom I'll be dreaming about too," he said, giving her a wink.

"Yuck, cut that out," Ron said throwing a pillow at him."That's my sister."

"Oh, and like I don't have to run around you and Hermione all the time, hearing you say things like that to her."He turned to Ginny and snickered, "It's sickening, some of the things they say to each other.You're lucky you don't have to go to classes with them together."

Ginny laughed as Ron and Hermione's faces reddened."All right Harry, that's it," Ron said.

Ginny thought for a second Ron was going to punch Harry, but instead, he picked up the pillow, and hit him over the head.Suddenly, Harry put his hand to his scar, and started moaning, "Ah, my scar.It's burning."

"Harry, are you all right, I was only joking.I didn't mean it," Ron was saying.Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed to his side.

"Nice one Ron, now you've really done it," Hermione scolded.

"I was only fooling around," Ron countered.As those two were arguing, Ginny saw Harry wink at her, and the corners of his mouth curved up into a slight smile.Harry took advantage of Ron and Hermione arguing, and swatted Ron on the top of the head with the pillow.

"You two are gullible," Harry cracked.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," Ron countered.Pretty soon, they were in an all-out pillow fight.They didn't realize how much noise they were making, until Professor McGonagall came in to force them to bed.

"Detention for all of you as soon as you get back from holidays," she growled.

Ginny couldn't help but think the detention was worth it.She hadn't had that much fun in a long while, and she was glad to get out of her rut.After struggling, she eventually fell asleep.She dreamt about what the next day had in store for her. 

A/n Hey, you should be happy.At least I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger!!

Disclaimer:I don't own them!!


	5. The Story Of 'The Old Gang'

A/nI'm free, I'm free!!Now maybe I can get my stories out quicker.Thanks to all the reviewers-you're all fantabulous!!

A Glimmer within a trial

Part 5

"Wow, this is amazing," Ginny exclaimed as she walked into Liberty's house.While the house looked relatively small, though appropriate for a single woman living on her own, on the outside; it looked huge from the inside.She walked into a long hall with chandeliers cascading from the ceiling.At the end of the hall was a door that entered into the living room.Liberty showed them around room after room, all of them were very classical looking.Ginny couldn't believe Liberty lived in this house alone; it had to get very spooky at night all by your self.There were plenty of guest rooms; so they could each have a room to his or herself.The last stop was the library, which was in Ginny's opinion, the most beautiful room of them all.She heard Hermione shriek as they saw row after row of books, most looking hardly used.A refurnished old oak table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by ten chairs.She assumed that was where they would be doing their research, but she wondered whom the tenth chair was for.

"When are we getting together to research," Hermione asked, amazed.She lightly touched one of the books on the shelf, and quickly pulled back as if she was afraid to touch it.

"We planned to get together in two days."

"Two days, but that's Christmas Eve," Ron whined.

"Don't worry, we're planning on holding off the research until after Christmas.I just thought it would be nice for everyone to get acquainted first.Now, should we go sit in the living room?"

They agreed, and went into the living room to sit, although Ron had to tug Hermione by the arm to get her out of the library.Ginny sat between Harry and Kimberly on a small red couch, still trying to take in all her surroundings.Finally, Kimberly spoke up.

"So, tell us about when you were at school aunt Liberty."

"What do you want to know?"

Harry looked like he was barely able to keep his questions inside any longer."Were you good friends with Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"Yes I was.And I was good friends with your mother as well Harry."

"Please tell us more," Kimberly begged.

"Well, it's a long story.Are you sure you all want to hear it right now."

"We'd love to hear it," Ginny exclaimed.

Liberty sat in a chair by the fireplace in order to face everyone as she spoke."Shelby and I were neighbors, so we've known each other long before we entered Hogwarts.By the time we were eleven, my brother and her sister were going out, and we were already good friends.We made friends with Lily and Remus on the Hogwarts express, before we even set off, so, we were pretty happy when we were all sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat."

"So then were do James and Sirius fit in," Kimberly asked her aunt.

"Now Kimberly, you know how you don't like to get interrupted."

"Sorry."

"Well, I was getting to that.We met James and Sirius at the sorting.Shelby had quite a crush on Sirius back then, and they became friends rather quickly.Sirius and I were a different story.To make a long story short, we could not stand one another, but we did learn to accept one another.Since we were all friends, I eventually learned to put up with him, difficult as he was."

"What about Professor Snape, how does he fit into this," Ginny asked.

"I disliked Snape worse than I disliked Sirius.In fact, all of us disliked Snape, and the feeling was mutual.Except, he always had a soft spot for Shelby.He never put Shelby down like he did to the rest of us.We all used to tease her, saying Snape had a crush on her, which to this day I still suspect is true.She wouldn't hear of it though, but she did stick up for Snape whenever we made fun of him."Liberty stopped as she saw Hermione shuffle a yawn."You kids are probably getting tired.Are you sure you wouldn't like to hear this some other time?"

"No, no.Keep going," Harry insisted, eager to hear more about his parents, and Sirius.

"Everything was going well, until fifth year.That was when You-Know-Who arose.We didn't know much about him though, and we really didn't care.We were too busy having the time of our lives at Hogwarts.James and Lily fell in love that year, which was quite a story in itself…I'll have to tell you about that sometime Harry…That was also the year Shelby started going out with Sirius."

"Sirius went out with Shelby," Ginny asked.

"Yes, in fact everyone always thought they were the perfect couple.We all figured they would be married one day."

"What?"Harry couldn't believe Sirius never told him any of this.

"You-Know-Who killed my parents in sixth year, along with my younger brothers and sisters.Only Kimberly's dad and I were left in my family.Sirius really came through for me.He was a lot of help, and I really reconsidered his friendship.He came to be the only one I could talk to about my family back then.I decided I really misjudged him, so we finally became friends."

"Well then why don't you two get along now, and what happened to Sirius and Shelby?"

"After seventh year, Sirius asked Shelby to marry him, and she refused.The funny part was neither of them seemed too upset.Shelby told me they just didn't have any spark.She said it was funny how they could love each other so much as friends, but she couldn't love him as anything more.It really surprised all of us.Two years later, Lily and James got married, which was another big surprise.You know Harry, none of us thought your parents would last as a couple, but then we all thought Sirius and Shelby would, funny how life turns out."

"You're telling me," Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"A year after that, Harry was born.We were all so happy to have a new addition in our big family, as we liked to think of ourselves.The day James and Lily died had to be the saddest day of my life, sadder than the day You-Know-Who killed my family.I should've known better than to believe Sirius did it, but I wasn't the only one to make that mistake.Sometimes I think I should have been there for him, because he was there for me when my family was killed.I guess I feel so guilty, that I can't let myself become friends with him again."

"I'm so sorry," Kimberly said, comforting her aunt.

"I need to get some sleep now.I'll tell you more about your parents another time Harry."

They all said good night to Liberty as she headed off to her bedroom.Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kimberly said up for a while longer to talk before heading off to bed.Ron and Hermione seemed to separate themselves off in the other corner of the room.Kimberly stayed to talk to Ginny and Harry a little bit before going up to bed; soon Ginny was sitting alone with Harry by the fire.

They sat there for about an hour, just getting warmed by the fire, when Harry decided to go to bed himself.As he got up, they noticed Ron and Hermione having a heated discussion on the other side of the room.After a couple minutes of bickering, they both stomped up the stairs. 

"Well, those two defiantly have spark," Harry said, laughing at his friends. "Defiantly," Ginny agreed.They both knew that Ron and Hermione would be inseparable again in the morning. That was just how Ron and Hermione were, it wouldn't be the same without them getting into an argument at least once a week.

Ginny got to thinking about how Shelby said there was no spark between her and Sirius.It was begging to worry her.She knew she felt a spark towards Harry, but what if Harry didn't have one towards her.

"Harry," she called before he could go into his room.He stopped and turned to face her.

"Never mind," she said, and watched him depart into his room.She didn't know what exactly she wanted to ask him.She needed to know if he felt the spark, but she couldn't just bring it up.After thinking a while in bed, she got the perfect idea.She knew it was deceitful, but she had to know if he loved her as much as she loved him.

A/nHaha, back to the cliffies!!This part was so much fun to write.I didn't get much in about Lily and James, but I didn't want that part to get too long.I could've just went on and on with that part…

Hey, did anyone see that commercial where the guy was trying to get I love Donna tattooed on his shoulder.When the guy giving to him was almost done, he realized he didn't have enough money, so he didn't get the whole tattoo, and it ended up saying I love Don.I just saw it, and I thought it was soo funny, I had to walk around the house just to calm down.

The next part shouldn't take as long since I'm out!!

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	6. Ginny Drops The Bomb

A/nThank you to all my wonderful reviewers.Not much happens again in this part, but just be patient (like I should be talking)!!

# A glimmer within a trial

Part 6

Ginny woke up Christmas Eve morning and descended down the stairs into the kitchen.She found Harry there, but everyone else seemed to be asleep.

"We're the first ones up," Harry told her, handing her a warm mug of tea.

"Surprising, usually at least Liberty is up at this time making breakfast," Ginny commented while fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"And usually you are still in bed," Harry said, looking at Ginny bewilderingly.

"Yes, how can you be such an early riser Harry," Ginny said, throwing a couple of cheerios in his direction.

"Living with the Durselys.They always made me get up at the crack of dawn to do chores," Harry replied, throwing the cheerios right back at her.

"Alright, that's it.This means war," Ginny said, flinging a whole handful of cereal at Harry.Before they knew it, they were both plastered head to toe in cheerios.When they finally realized they had wasted more food than they had eaten, they decided they should clean up the mess before Liberty came down.After all, she was nice enough to let them stay there; they didn't need to mess up her whole house in the process.As they were cleaning up, Ginny figured it was the perfect time to work her plan.

"Harry," she said, mustering up all her courage."Mrs. McGonagall wants me to go to Beauxbatons."

"Why would she want you to do that?"

"For the exchange program."Ginny figured that if Harry felt anything for her, he would do whatever possible to keep her from going.

Harry stared down at his feet, and simply stated, "Oh, the exchange program."

"So, what do you think Harry?"

"I've heard about that program…But why you?"

"I took French lessons when I was younger.My teacher told me I was a natural at it."

"Well," Harry said, looking back up at her."It sounds like it would be a good experience for you."Then he said exactly what she was hoping he wouldn't."I think you should go."

"Right Harry.Thanks for understanding," she said, trying her hardest to hide her disappointment.She really didn't want to go to Beauxbatons, but if no one was going to stop her…maybe it would be good for her.She was sure Harry would stop her, she wondered if Harry even cared that she would be away for three months.Three long months at that…

They sat in silence, eating their breakfast until Liberty ran down in her pajamas mumbling something about picking the perfect day to oversleep with company coming.Soon afterwards, Ron, Hermione, and Kimberly joined them.Kimberly grabbed an orange and sat down to talk with Ginny when their first guest arrived a little early.

"Sirius," Liberty gasped, pulling a blanket over her pajamas.

"In the flesh.Cute pajamas," Sirius said as he sat down at the table.

"Aren't you a little early?"

"I thought you said ten o'clock."

"No, I said eleven.I'm sure I did."

"I'm sure you said ten," Sirius countered.Sirius was confirmed ten minutes later when Shelby appeared at the door.Liberty ran up the stairs to change, as Ginny explored the actions between Shelby and Sirius.They did seem to care for each other quite a bit, however, their feelings seemed to stop at friendship.She couldn't help but worry that that is where Harry's feelings stop for her also.

"Remus told me he'd be a little late," Sirius said to Liberty once she came down fully dressed."Said he was going to bring a friend of the family's little girl.I guess she's having some trouble at school making friends, so he'd like her to meet Harry and his friends."

"But Sirius, that means she'll find out about you.Are you sure that's wise," Shelby asked.

"She's a friend of Remus' and she's just a little girl.How much trouble could she cause?It'll be good for her to make some friends.Besides, she might be of some help."

"Does she know something," Liberty asked excitedly.

"I can't say much.Remus said that she has a secrete, that if she chooses to reveal, could be of some help to us.Problem is, her secrete must be pretty bad because it keeps her from making friends."

They all reluctantly agreed, deciding that Sirius must have confidence in her if he would let her know about him.Besides, it could be of some use to get another person on Sirius' side.

"Great, just what we need is another kid here to muck everything up," Snape said, appearing through the doorway.

"Severus, nice to grace us with your presence," Liberty said sarcastically."How much of our conversation have you heard?

"Enough to know Lupin is bringing some kid down here to cause us more problems."

"Be nice Severus.You don't know that she'll cause problems," Shelby said in a motherly voice.

"Oh, all right," he said.Ginny had a stifle a laugh, as Snape's knees seemed to turn to putty.

Everyone sat and had coffee and pumpkin juice while they waited for Lupin to show.Finally around eleven-thirty they heard a commotion by the fireplace.Everyone rushed into the living room to greet Lupin.

"So where is she," Liberty asked.

"She should be right behind me."As he said this, a figure stepped out of the fireplace.Ginny gasped as she saw whom it was.

"Bridgett," she said aloud.

A/n sorry, just can't resist those cliffies.Okay, I'll post the next part if I get 30 reviews in the next 30 minutes.(j/k)But, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll get the next part up beings as it's crappy out today, and the only thing I can do is sit in my house and freeze.

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	7. What Is With The Hufflepuff Girl?

A/n Thanks for all the reviews!!Hopefully this time, ff.net won't take all of my chapters down.You'll find out more about Bridgett (the Hufflepuff girl)!!This part was hard to write because I knew what I wanted to happen; I just had trouble getting there.I have a feeling this story is going to be very long (even though this chapter is short).Bridget is the same age as Ginny (5th year).

Ahh, good thing I didn't put this up when I wanted to cuz this chapter majorly needed work!!I need a beta reader or something cuz my grammar seriously sucks!!

# A glimmer within a trial

Part 7

"What is she doing here," Ron blurted out.

Bridgett saw the angry look on his face, and ran outside.Shelby followed after her to get her to come back into the house, Liberty close behind her.

"I think you should apologize to her," Ginny said to her brother.

Ron ignored her, and turned to Lupin."Why did you bring _her_ here?"

"Ron, is there something going on between you two I don't know about."Ginny was surprised that Hermione had completely missed the point; something that she does not often do.Ron shook his head and Hermione slowly waked toward the door to see what happened to Bridgett, steeling glances towards him all the way to the door as if trying to catch any false moves he should make.

"I'm going too," Kimberly said, etching towards the door.

"Ron, I assume you know about Bridgett," Lupin asked.

"So does Ginny.We used to play in our yards together when we were little."

"What do you know about her," Harry chimed in.

Ron opened his mouth to tell Harry, but Ginny stopped him."We can't tell you Harry, unless Bridgett gives us her permission."

"We are going to tell Harry, then we are going to tell Hermione so she isn't so suspicious about us."

"We can't.It wouldn't be fair Ron," Ginny answered.She could tell Harry was getting a little uncomfortable with them arguing in front of him, so she elaborated it for him."I'm sorry Harry.I can't tell you about Bridgett because I think she should decide for herself to tell you.Most people react the same way Ron did when they hear about Bridgett.Our mum wouldn't even let us play with her anymore.That is the reason why she has so many problems making friends."

"Okay, I understand Ginny," Harry said.Ginny could tell though that he didn't.

"Harry, just trust me.She will tell you herself in time, she's just a little shy."

Harry and Ron mumbled something to each other, and walked towards the library.Ginny didn't think either one of them was very happy with her beings as they didn't say another word to her.She just hoped Ron wasn't in there, blabbing Bridgett's secret to Harry at this very moment.She started to wonder if maybe she should have told Harry about Bridgett.She didn't have to be quite so persistent in keeping Bridgett's secret; half of Hogwarts already knew.But, they knew because Bridgett told them herself, not because it was a big rumor around school.Ginny suspected the reason it was not rumored is because they were afraid of Bridgett.

A few minutes later, Liberty, Shelby, and Hermione arrived with Bridgett in tow. Ginny wondered how they convinced her to come back in.As they headed to the library after Harry and Ron, Hermione and Kimberly pulled Ginny back to talk to them.

"Ginny, what is going on with Bridgett?"

"There is nothing going on between Ron and Bridgett," Ginny reassured Hermione.

"I know that.I believe you and Ron know something about her that you're not telling Harry or I."

"What?"Ginny should have known Hermione was not totally in the dark about Bridgett.After all, Hermione was dubbed as the school brain.

"I've tried getting Ron to spill.I kept making him think that I believed there was something going on between him and Bridgett; but I know there isn't.I've given up on that method, so now I am asking you personally.What is wrong with Bridgett?"

"And we know something is up with her.One day in Transfiguration I saw her pass out completely in class," Kimberly added.

"I can't tell you; I think Bridgett needs to tell you herself."Ginny was getting rather tired of making that speech.

"You know I'll find out one way or another.Don't you," Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I know you will.I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

"That's alright Ginny, I understand.I just hope Harry understands," Hermione said, giving her a compassionate look.

"He doesn't.That's the problem."

They continued their walk into the library.Ginny was glad that at least Hermione and Kimberly weren't mad at her.Ginny received a cold look from Harry and Ron as she went to sit down.Everyone else seemed pretty much caught up in the research.

That was the way the rest of the day went.They continued to research, as Ron and Harry kept giving Ginny a cold eye.They were about to turn in for the night, tomorrow being Christmas and all, when Hermione hollered loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"I got it.I got it."

"You got what," Ron asked her.

"I got…" Hermione stopped, and quieted down her tone."I got a fly.It was buzzing around, flying at me, and fI finally swatted it."

"That's nice Hermione, but it doesn't help Sirius one bit," Ron told her. 

Everyone else just sort of gave Hermione weird looks, except Ginny.Ginny knew what Hermione got, after all, Hermione is pretty smart.There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that Hermione knew Bridgett's secret.Why she was so excited though, Ginny had no idea.

They left the library in defeate.They still couldn't find anything to capture Wormtail, and they couldn't think of anyway to prove Sirius' innocence at the trial without him.They headed out toward the living room, Ginny taking the rear.Ginny had to stop as Hermione pulled Bridgett aside, and stopped Ginny from continuing on.

"Bridgett, I know what you are."That didn't surprise Ginny at all, but the next words out of Hermione's mouth sure did."You could be the key for us to catch Wormtail!"

A/n I know, I know, I just finished an entire chapter where you know no more now than you did when you started.I promise, you'll know all about Bridgett next chapter-don't know when that'll be though since I also need to work on my other series, and I don't have as much extra time over break as I thought I would.::runs quickly as Glimmer fans run after her with sticks::

Oh, one more thing…I know, I know, I'm rambling-happens when I get hyper!!I got a new message board on my site (still haven't fixed the guestbook though-it show's e-mail where favorite character is suppose to be), anyway, please check it out, and I'd love it if you would like to send me your own fanfic to submit to my site.

Here's the address:[http://www.geocities.com/schmiksue/index.html][1]

Disclaimer:I don't own them!!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/schmiksue/index.html



	8. Bridgett's Secret

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!You will find out about Bridgett here, I promise.I have an announcement at the end I would like everyone to read.

# A glimmer within a trial

Part 8

Bridgett opened her mouth in shock.She looked completely horrified.Ginny decided to speak for her since she didn't look like she would say anything anytime soon. 

"How did you find out Hermione?"  
"Kimberly said she passed out before in class, and that made me start thinking.Also, many kids at school seem to be afraid of her, but you're not Ginny.That meant she wasn't necessarily bad, but she must be of some serious threat.That made me think of Hagrid, because he's half giant which scares some people because giants are known to be rather mean.Then there is the matter of Lupin; many people are afraid of him because he is a werewolf.Lupin is a good guy, but yet he gets the same bad judgments.I decided Bridgett must be in a similar kind of situation.There has to be something in her bloodline that is not normal.

Ginny nodded her head in order for Hermione to continue on.So far, she seemed to be right on track.However, Hermione didn't get a chance to finish as Liberty came to announce that supper was ready.Ginny quickly promised Hermione she would talk to her later as they followed Liberty into the kitchen.Bridgett seemed troubled throughout the whole meal, and Ginny couldn't help but feel bad for her.

The situation didn't seem any seem any better between Harry and Ginny.Harry was not only refusing to talk to her, but now he would barely make eye contact with her.Worse yet, Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting into the argument because of Harry and Ginny.It started when Hermione tried convincing Harry and Ron that they were acting like little children; neither one of them agreed with Hermione, so they simply refused to talk to her too.

Ginny felt just awful.She didn't mean to start a fight between everyone; if only Harry and Ron would quit trying to be so stubborn.Kimberly sat quiet, for once, not knowing what to do about her fighting friends.

The adults seemed pretty oblivious to the children's problems as they were having problems of their own.Sirius kept pestering Liberty about seeing her in her pajamas, and she did not seem to take his teasing very easily.Shelby was trying to flirt with Snape, but Snape didn't seem to be taking the cues very well.Poor Remus just sat at the table; contemplating weather he should hit Sirius on the side of the head for being so obnoxious to Liberty.

After dinner, they tried to sit in the living room, but no one seemed very talkative.Shelby went to bed first, followed by Liberty, Snape, Sirius, and Remus.Kimberly decided to go up next, she looked lonely and Ginny wished Neville could have stayed for her sake.The poor girl looked mighty lonely, but she couldn't invite Neville because he didn't know about Sirius.

Ginny looked around at the rooms remaining occupants.She, Hermione, and Bridgett were trying to outlast the boys so they could finish their discussion, but Harry and Ron seemed to be too busy giving Ginny and Hermione dirty looks.After another hour, Ginny couldn't take the fighting anymore.

"That's it.This has to stop," she shouted."You two can't avoid us this whole vacation."

"Why is that," Ron remarked.

"You're not being fair.Besides that, you are mad at Hermione, and all she did was stick up for me."

"No, I'm mad because Hermione called us childish."

"I can't help that I spoke the truth," Hermione chimed in.

"We're not being childish."

"Ron, I know about Bridgett, and I don't blame Ginny for not telling me."

Ron stood openmouthed."How did you find out then?"

"I found out by myself."

"Er, Hermione," he said, softening her tone."I really wanted you to know.That was why I got so angry.Ginny wouldn't let me tell you or Harry."

She walked up and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.Ginny noticed that Harry still seemed awfully mad.He crossed his arms and pouted as Ron and Hermione made up with a kiss.Ginny couldn't believe Harry was being more stubborn than Ron.She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but she was getting a feeling that whatever was bugging him; it had to go deeper than just Bridgett's secret.Something else had to be bugging him.

Ron bid Hermione goodnight, and went up to his bedroom.Harry started up after him.

"Harry, wait," Ginny caught up to him at the banister.He turned, but said nothing."Harry, I need to know what is bugging you."

Harry spoke to her for the first time since that morning."You're keeping secrets from me."

"I told you before Harry, it is not my secret to tell."

"Yes, but…well, er…," Harry stuttered.

"There is something else bugging you Harry, isn't there," Ginny asked.

"Maybe there is," he stated plainly.

"If there is, please tell me," Ginny said, looking into his dazzling green eyes.

"I can't," he whispered, and departed up the stairs.

Ginny watched him go in amazement.She couldn't figure out what was bugging him so profusely.If it wasn't because of Bridgett's secret, then what was it?She was going to find out first thing in the morning, after she opened her Christmas presents. That made another worry pop in her head; how was she going to give Harry his gift if he insisted on being mad at her.

"Ginny, are you ready to continue on to what we were talking about earlier," Hermione said, disrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, go on from where you left off," Ginny said.Bridgett just sat, listening.

"Well, Kimberly was going off earlier about Bridgett passing out in class.I have also spotted her going into some sort of trance a couple times, though I always figured she was deep in thought."

"Okay, so that is how you found out about Bridgett.Now, I want to know **_what _**you know about Bridgett."

"Bridgett is half spirit."Bridgett looked down to the floor at Hermione's declaration."That isn't anything to be ashamed of.It's not your fault Bridgett," Hermione continued on.

Bridgett finally spoke."Thanks Hermione, but do you know what I can do?I mean, that is why most people are afraid of me; they say my powers can be used for evil."

"I know Bridgett, but they could also be used for good."

"How's that," she asked suspiciously."

"Well, from what I read up on, I learned you could astro-project.That is, your spirit can leave and go back into your body as it pleases.I also know you can possess people, and that is what causes the fear."

"Hermione, I swear I have never possessed anyone."

"I agree with Ginny, you should tell everyone in the house Bridgett, but it is not my secret to tell.You should be the one that tells them."

"But what if they don't ever want to talk to me again."

"We're not like the other kids at school Bridgett.They will understand, and Ginny and I will make them.As I said, you could be the key in capturing Wormtail."

"How's that," Ginny and Bridgett asked at the same time.

"You can go into Wormtail's body, and make him go to Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous," Ginny questioned. "You-Know-Who can sense things like that."

"We'll find a way around You-Know-Who. Yes, it is dangerous. The decision rests in you Bridgett."

"But, as I told you before, I've never possessed anyone. I don't know how."

"You may not know how, but you have the ability to. You will just need a little practice."

"So, will you help Bridgett," Ginny asked.

"Can I sleep on it, and answer you in the morning," Bridgett asked nervously.

"Take all the time you need," Hermione said compassionately as they made their way up to their rooms.

ANNOUNCEMENT:I will be going on a school trip to New York January 4-12th, so I will be unable to post any more stories, or review any stories until after the 12th.I may post one more part before the 4th, it all depends on how much time I have-I'm in the process of planning my New Years Eve party and everything, and friends and work are keeping me very busy right now (not to mention I haven't even started to think about packing)!!

A/n Not much of a cliffhanger, so everyone should be happyJ!!Will Bridgett help Sirius?And what is wrong with Harry; he's acting mighty peculiar!!

Disclaimer I don't own themJ!!


	9. Another Wonderful Christmas

A/n Wow, it's been so long since I wrote to this story!! I start classes next week, witch means oddly that I'll probably write more.I seem to write more when I should be doing homework!!

A Glimmer within a trial

Part ix

"Ginny, wake up.It's Christmas!"Ginny woke up to the sound of Kimberly's voice.She and Hermione barged into Ginny's room and lifted off her covers.

"But, it's only nine o'clock," Ginny protested.She never was a morning person.

"Come on Ginny.We have to open presents."Ginny swore Kimberly was an eight-year-old trapped in a fifteen-year-old's body.

"Hermione, you've got to stop her," Ginny mumbled."She's gone crazy."

"It's Christmas Ginny.You have to get up," Hermione said.

"Great.Now you're tuning on me too," Ginny said rubbing her eyes.She started to feel the excitement of Christmas morning once she walked down into the living room still in her pajamas, and saw the Christmas tree filled up with presents.Then, she caught sight of Harry in front of the fire, and immediately lost the excitement.She had to find out what was bothering him!

"Morning Ginny," Bridgett called coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bridgett.How was your night?"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep.Spent most of the night thinking," Bridgett confessed.

"And…" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've decided to tell the others."

"That's great Bridgett," Hermione cut in, apparently listening on the other side of Ginny.

"Tell us what," Kimberly asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ginny told her friend."Come on, let's wait for the others to come down."

It didn't take long for everyone to appear in the common room.They all eagerly ripped into their presents.Ginny received the typical Weasley sweater from her mom, along with a couple new quills.Hermione gave her a bottle of blue finger nail polish; apparently popular in the Muggle world.Kimberly gave her a book entitled _How to Keep Him Enticed_.Ginny had to laugh at Kimberly's gift; it was the typical sort of thing Kimberly would get.The only present she had left to open was from Harry.She was still very hesitant to give him the present she had made him.

Ginny didn't have enough money to buy him anything, so she did the only thing she could.She made him a pair of emerald green mittens, to match his eyes.She knew his mittens were getting old, and had holes in them, so she figured it would be the perfect thing to make him.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said, holding something in his arms.

"Hi," she replied.

"I er, got you this," he said as he shoved the package he was holding at her.

"Here, open mine first," Ginny said while thrusting the wrapped up mittens at Harry.He hesitated for a moment before tearing the wrapping paper off of the mittens.Then, he did something Ginny hadn't seen him do since Bridgett arrived; he smiled at her.Although, it was a quick and nervous smile."Thanks Ginny.You did a great job making these."

"I didn't have any mon…"

"That okay.I love them," Harry said before he could finish."Now, you open yours."

Ginny tore right into the package and revealed a very beautiful set of turquoise dress robes. 

"Harry, they're lovely.They must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry, it was worth it," he said, smiling at her again.Kimberly came up to show Ginny a necklace she got from Neville, and Harry retreated back to talk to Ron and Hermione.Ginny figured whatever was bugging Harry last night must still be bugging him a little.She had to talk to him alone later that night.

"Ginny, Kimberly, look what Ron gave me," Hermione said coming up to them.She showed them a lovely snow globe that played music when you shook it.He must have made it especially for her because the little figurines in it looked exactly like him and Hermione sitting on a bench outside of Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe my brother could be that thoughtful," Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't either.It totally surprised me," Hermione teased as Ron walked up to her.

"Hey.I resent that," he teased. 

Once all the presents had been open, Liberty invited everyone in the kitchen for Christmas dinner.The table was packed with enough food to feed all of Hogwarts.Liberty was a good cook, so it didn't take long for Ginny to be stuffed.Looking around the table, she could tell everyone else was equally stuffed. 

"I have an announcement to make," Bridgett said as soon as they were finished."I have done a lot of thinking, and I've decided to do it.I'm going to help you capture Wormtail.Consider this my Christmas present to all of you."Receiving a lot of confused glances, Bridgett explained about her secrete.When she was finished, there was a long pause before Sirius finally spoke up.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me Bridgett, but are you sure you want to take such a big risk for me?"

"Well…are you scared of me," Bridgett asked.

"Of course not."

"Then of course I'll help you.You have judged me by who I am, and not by what I am, as many others do.You don't know how much that means to me," Bridgett stated.

"I'm not afraid of you either," Kimberly said, giving her some encouragement.

"Really?Thanks," Bridgett gushed.

"None of us are afraid of you Bridgett," Ginny said, giving a special glance Ron and Harry's way.Harry seemed to nod and agreement.Seeing this, Ron reluctantly gave in.

"I never **_really_** thought she was evil," he muttered.Ginny could tell he was sincere though, she could read her brother like a book.

The day went quickly, and the evening was spent by the fire playing exploding snap and chess.They decided to wait and discuss a plan for capturing Wormtail with Bridgett after Christmas.Christmas was supposed to be a day to relax, not worry about Voldemort and his followers. 

Although Harry was talking to her, he was still acting strangely formal towards her.This confirmed her idea that something besides Bridgett was troubling Harry.She was about to confront him when Liberty ran out of the kitchen rambling like a child.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmy…"

"I see you are trying to improve your vocabulary," Sirius said.

"You'll never guess what I just saw."

"This better be good," he replied.

"Oh my gosh," Liberty exclaimed again.

"Yeah.I think we established that already," Sirius said to her."Now, will you please tell us what you saw?"

"Snape…Shelby…they were…they were…"

"Will you just tell us what was going on with Snape and Shelby?"Sirius was starting to sound impatient.

"They were kissing."

"What?"Suddenly they both burst out laughing.About that time, Snape and Shelby returned from the kitchen, only to put Sirius and Liberty into further hysterics.Snape quickly started to glare at everyone, and Shelby just looked confused.Ginny saw Remus just shake his head, apparently thinking all his friends had just gone nutters.

Snape and Shelby never did confess to kissing in the kitchen, but whenever they had their heads turned Ginny couldn't help but giggle along with the rest.The thought of anyone kissing Snape was just too funny!After quite a bit of eggnog, everyone seemed to be going to bed.

Soon, the only ones left were Ron and Hermione; whom where enjoying a game of chess, and Harry; who was sitting in front of the fire.Ginny found this the perfect time to confront him.

"Harry," she said as she approached him.

"Hi Ginny.I was just about to go to bed," he said getting up from his chair.

"Wait.I have to ask you something before you go," Ginny said, pushing her arm out to stop him.

"What is it?"

"I just wondered what is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry answered.Ginny knew he was lying though his teeth.

"Harry, something has to be wrong.You can't keep avoiding me."

"I don't know how to tell you this Ginny," he said.

"Is it about us," Ginny asked.

"Yes it is."

A/nI finally finished a new chapter!!Even though it was very fluff filled.Next chapter will have some action though, I hope.I just didn't want them to go through all this planning on Christmas. I will probably be writing this story for a long time since I haven't even gotten close to the trial part yetJ

Disclaimer: I don't own them.


	10. Harry's Problem

A/n Thanks to all who reviewed this story thus far.Okay, I'm kinda mean in the beginning, and leave the whole thing unresolved.But, I promise that if you keep reading, you'll find out Harry's problem by the end of this chapter.

# A GLIMMER WITHIN A TRIAL

PART X

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry glanced around nervously."I er…I…I'm going to go to bed now."He ran up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Ginny standing by the stairs in wonderment.She couldn't believe she was so close to getting it out of Harry, when he suddenly stiffened on her.She didn't care how much Harry avoided her in the next few days; she wasn't going to give up on him yet.

The next morning, Ginny walked into the kitchen, where Liberty was cooking breakfast.She didn't see anyone else yet, which was puzzling since the clock on the wall said it was almost ten-thirty.Usually, Harry was up by eight.

"Where is everyone," she asked Liberty.

"We're in the library dear," Shelby said, appearing in the kitchen."Go ahead and join the others.I was just coming in to help Liberty with breakfast."

"Won't we be coming back in here anyway to eat," she asked.

"I'm going to bring in into the library.We have decided to start Bridgett's training today, so there is a lot of work to be done."

Ginny couldn't believe they started without her.Maybe sleeping in does have disadvantages.She made her way into the library where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bridgett, Kimberly and Remus were sitting around a table with books scattered everywhere.Snape was sitting in another corner of the library with a scowl on his face.Ginny had to suppress a giggle remembering last night.

"Hi Ginny.You're right on time to witness the first experiment," Kimberly told her.

"That's great, but where's Sirius," Ginny asked.Her question was answered when a large black dog appeared from behind a shelf from the library.

"It is going to take a lot of practice for Bridgett to be able to possess Wormtail.If she doesn't hit the target just right, Wormtail will be able to feel Bridgett's presence before she can control him," Hermione lectured."It is easier for Bridgett to start simple and work her way up."

"So, I take that it is easier to possess an animal than it is to possess a human," Ginny asked looking at the dog.

"Exactly," Hermione replied.

"But, what do you mean by the target?"

"Well, the books say you have to go straight into the soul.Unfortunately, no one has documented exactly where the soul is located in the body."

"I thought that souls were abstract.You know…something that can not be seen or placed, but is simply there," Ginny said.

"Exactly. That's the problem. How can you locate something that exists, but is not actually there?"

"Are you ready Bridgett," Remus asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I guess…" A few seconds later, Bridgett seemed to be out like a light. Everyone stood and watched her still form for a couple minutes. Suddenly, the dog began to bark.

"Did she do it," Ron asked. "Is she making Sirius bark?"

"I hope so," Ginny said, crossing her fingers. A few seconds later, Bridgett started to stir.

"Good job Bridgett," Kimberly exclaimed. 

"Wait guys. I didn't do it," Bridgett said sadly.

"They why did Sirius bark," Harry asked.

"I barked," Sirius said, back in human form, "because I got a huge tickling sensation. Next time watch my feet, Bridgett.They are very sensitive."

"I'm sorry," she said sloughing back in her chair."Maybe I can't do this."

"Don't give up Bridgett," Ginny said determinatively."You'll do better next time.Look on the bright side, now we know where Sirius is ticklish at."

"Oh no!Stay away from the feet."Sirius shifted his chair back a notch when Kimberly gave a determined look.

"Shall we get him Ginny," she said with a mischievous smile.Ginny knew not to argue with that smile; that smile meant trouble."Let's get him," she answered.

"Before you girls tickle Sirius to death, breakfast is ready," Liberty said, carrying in a tray full of pancakes.Sirius sighed, happy to be saved from a major tickling attack."My hero," he said to Liberty mockingly.

"What happened to Shelby," Ginny asked halfway though the meal.She had gone into the kitchen for more toast, and never returned.

"Another question, that may answer your question Ginny dear, is what happened to Snape," Liberty smirked.

"Gross!Not while we're eating," Ron said from across the table.Ginny had to agree with her brother; she did not want to think of Snape and Shelby kissing at all, let alone when she was eating.

"And to imagine, the same girl that refused to marry me because there was 'no spark' has decided Snape is a walking firecracker," Sirius said, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, Snape must be quite a catch," Liberty giggled, not even trying to hold it in.

"What is it about him that gives him such animal magnetism," Sirius asked in a mocking voice.

"It's got to be those pleasant sneers," Liberty answered.They were both practically on the floor laughing when Shelby and Snape returned. 

"Hi.I had a little trouble with the toast, so Severus came to help me," Shelby spat when she saw a room full of eyes staring at her.Sirius and Liberty started to snigger, until Remus shot a warning glance out to him.

The rest of the day was filled with failed attempts of Bridgett trying to possess Sirius.None of the books could give accurate information on the location of the soul.Ginny knew Hermione looked in each one of them about three times before she finally gave up.They headed up to bed, feeling defeated. 

"Don't worry Bridgett.It's not your fault," Ginny said encourageably.

"I know, I just wish I could help."

"You will.It just takes practice."

"I don't know how many more of these practices I can take," Bridgett said, heading up to her bedroom.

Ginny said goodnight and started up the stairs, but she did not stop in her own bedroom.She kept going, and waited outside Harry's bedroom door.She wasn't going to let Harry go in until he had an outright talk with her.About five minutes later, she heard his footsteps ascend up the stairs.She stood in the shadow of the doorway, so Harry wouldn't see her until he got right up next to her.

"What the…Ginny," he screamed."You scared the daylights out of me."He had his wand out, and in attacking position.

"Er, sorry Harry.You can put your wand down now."

"You shouldn't do that to me you know, with Volde…"

"Don't say his name Harry!"

"VOLDEMORT," he yelled.

"Harry…"

"I'm not afraid of him, and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of referring to him as You-Know-Who."

"Okay, okay Harry.I'm not here to fight over you saying Voldemort's name…Oops!"Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she just did.She looked as though at first she thought the world was going to end.Then, she unclamped her mouth realizing that nothing was going to happen.

Harry smiled at her."You want to know what I was about to say this morning," he stated, turning serious again.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

"Ginny, I feel like such a prat telling you this."

"Telling me what Harry?"

"I know that going to Beauxbatons would be a great experience for you…"

"You mean, this is what your whole outburst was about," she asked.

"Let me finish.I tried to give you encouragement; I thought it was what you really wanted.But, what about what **_I _**want?I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I don't want you to go."

"You don't?"

"I don't know what I would do without you Ginny.What if Voldemort comes back, and I don't ever get to see you again?"

"If Voldemort comes back, we'll be prepared for him Harry."

"But you'll be in France."

"I have a confession to make.I really didn't want to go to Beauxbatons."

"What," Harry asked confusedly.

"Well, Professor McGonagall did suggest it, and I did tell her I'd think it over, but I never really wanted to go.I was listening to Liberty's story about how Shelby and Sirius didn't feel a 'spark', and I was worried."

"Don't you feel a spark Ginny," Harry asked frowning.

"Of course I feel a spark, but I was afraid you didn't.So, I told you about Beauxbatons because I wanted you to stop me…and, you did," she said smiling.

"So you're staying at Hogwarts," Harry asked hopefully.

"I never planned on leaving," she answered.

He leaned down and kissed her.Before she went to bed, he whispered in her ear, "I do feel a spark Ginny."

A/nIn the next chapter, Ginny gives some input to help Bridgett in her training.

I am having so much fun writing Sirius, Liberty and Shelby.I was laughing so hard at the Snape kissing parts, I was getting strange looks from my friends.I am getting an urge to do sort of a 'prequel' to this story with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Liberty, and the whole gang when they were at Hogwarts.Does that sound like a good idea?If I do that along with writing this story, will it get too confusing?Let me know in your reviews.

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	11. The Idea

A/nWell, I finally got the time to type up my next chapter.I'm trying to get these typed as fast as I can, but it's hard with schoolwork getting in the way.Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!

# A glimmer within a trial

Part xi

Winter break was flying by fast, and Bridgett still could not get the hang of things.Everyone was getting impatient with sitting in the library all day.Even Hermione was getting sick of the library.Ginny was not surprised when she woke up on New Years Eve that no one was in the kitchen.She grabbed a piece of toast from the table and headed into the library.She was surprised when she entered that the lights were off, and candles were lit all over the room.

"What is going on," she asked, peeking into the library.

"Warm-up visual.It's suppose to clear Bridgett's mind; help her to concentrate," Hermione responded.

As Ginny walked on into the library, she saw Bridgett sitting cross legged on the table and her eyes closed.Everyone else sat around Bridgett in a circle, cross-legged as well, holding hands.They all seemed to be in a state of deep concentration, which looked rather strange to Ginny.

"You actually think this mumbo-jumbo is going to help," she asked

"Shh, you're breaking our concentration," Kimberly giggled.

"Kimberly!"As their hands broke apart, Kimberly was getting many angry glares.

"What?I told you guys in the first place this was stupid.Ginny agrees," Kimberly stated.

"I agree too," Ron and Harry were both quick to point out.

"Well, then why were you doing it," Ginny asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"We have tried everything else.Who knows, maybe it worked," Hermione said."Are you ready to try Bridgett…Bridgett?"

Bridgett's body jolted as she woke up."Huh?Yeah I'm ready.Sorry about that; your visual exercise put me to sleep."

"See, maybe it did some good after all.At least she got some rest," Hermione said.

"You can do this now," Shelby said encouragingly.Bridgett closed her eyes, and two seconds later her body went limp.Ginny crossed her fingers hoping it would work this time, but to no prevail as Bridgett began to stir again a couple minutes later.

"It's no use.I've been trying for five days now, and I am still not even close.I'm sorry for wasting all your time guys.I just can't do it."Before anyone got the chance to say anything, she flew out of the room.

"I'll go get her," Ginny told them.

"Wait Ginny…I'll go with you," Harry said.Ginny hadn't talked to him alone since Christmas night, when Harry finally confessed to Ginny that he did not want her to go to France.

Ginny waited, and they walked out of the library together.They strayed the house silently looking for any sign of Bridgett.They had looking in the kitchen, the living room, and Bridgett's bedroom before finding her sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway.She was facing the corner and she was hugging her legs with her arms, her head down.She looked up when she heard Ginny and Harry's footsteps coming closer, and Ginny could see by her bloodshot eyes that she had been crying.

"Bridgett, what's wrong," Ginny asked, kneeling down beside her.

"You don't understand," she replied.

"Try me."

"It's just that I have finally made friends, and I turn out to be a big disappointment.I feel so bad shooting your hopes down like this, but we might as well face it, it's no use."

"I know how you feel," Harry finally spoke up."I know the feeling all too well."

"Harry, you are not a disappointment," Ginny yelled to her boyfriend."And neither are you Bridgett, so why don't we just get over ourselves and do the best we can, because that is all we can do.I don't have the ability to astro-project, or speak parseltoungue, or many of the other things you two can do.But I sure the hell am going to do the best I can in helping both of you in the fight against Voldemort!"Ginny said his name without hesitation this time.

"Ginny…" Harry looked up with shock, but she heard pride in his voice.

"Well, I'm not going to let you sit there and mope when we have work to do.Are you ready to go back Bridgett?"

"Yes, I'm ready…and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."Bridgett got up, and followed Ginny and Harry back down the stairs and to the library.Right before Ginny walked in, Harry pulled her back by the sleeve.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I have something to tell you tonight."He opened the library door open for her, and they walked in.Now Ginny was nervous again.She just got Harry to open up a little bit, and now he had something important to tell her, it sounded important anyway.

Bridgett tried several times again that day, she still wasn't getting any closer, but she seemed more confident.That evening, while they were taking a short break so dinner could be fixed, and Shelby and Snape could have one of their little 'outings', Hermione started talking about trying visual exercises again.

"We only tried it once, it wouldn't hurt to try it again.And it did relax you, didn't it Bridgett?"

"Well, it put me to sleep anyway."

"Maybe it'll calm your aura," Ron teased, making wavy motions with his hands.Hermione slapped him only half-playfully.

"Come on, take it seriously…wait, what did you say Ron?"Hermione said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"I was just joking Hermione."

"I know, but what did you say?"Hermione seemed to be getting an idea.

"I said maybe it'll calm her aura," Ron said shrugging in confusion.

"Yes, that's it," she jumped up and hugged him.The rest of the room stared at her in awe.

"Um, Hermione, I think you've been cooped up in the library a little too much.Everyone thinks you're going mad, including me.Of course, I knew that the library would do that to you sooner or later, but…"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny suddenly shouted."I think I know what Hermione's getting at."

"Would someone like to tell us what is going on," Kimberly asked.

"The aura.That's where Bridgett's target is," Hermione stated.

Upon seeing the confusion in Bridgett's face, Ginny reassured her."It's not as hard as it sounds.Instead of going inside his body, you have to get into the aura that surrounds the body."

"But how am I suppose to know where this aura is?"

"I have just the thing," Hermione answered."I have a pair of sunglasses up in my suitcase.All we have to do is give them a special charm, and you should be able to see everyone's aura that surrounds you."

Hermione ran upstairs, and came down with a pair of sunglasses.She recited a verse, and sprinkled some pixie dust on them."There all finished," she recited.

Bridgett took a hold of the glasses and studied them carefully."Hey, it works," she said as she put them on."Sirius, quick turn into the dog.I'm ready to try."

A few moments later, Sirius was back in the form of a large black dog, and Bridgett's body went limp.Ginny sat and stared at the dog.

Minutes went by, and nothing happened.Finally, the dog started barking.

A/nSo, did it work?What did Harry have to say to Ginny?What will happen on their first day back from break?When will they go after Pettigrew?I'll answer these questions in the next chapter, whenever I actually get time to type it up!!

Disclaimer:I own nothingJ


	12. The New Year

A/nI finally got this part done!!Thanks to all my reviewers.Hopefully fanfiction will let this story go up this time so I don't make a mess of itJ

# A glimmer within a trial

Part xii

Everyone silently stood around the barking black dog.After a few minutes, the dog quit, and Bridgett's body slowly started to stir.She was breathing hard, and looked very exhausted.Finally, Ginny voiced the question aloud that they were all thinking.

"Did you do it?"

"I think so…yes, I believe I did!"

"Way to go Bridgett," Ginny called, throwing her arms around her old friend."I knew you could do it."

The rest of the day was spent getting ready to go back to Hogwarts the next day, and celebrating the New Year.They planned to go to Dumbledore as soon as they returned to Hogwarts to plot out what to do next.That night they gathered around the living room with butterbeers and waited to welcome the New Year.

At around eleven, the room cleared out a little.Snape and Shelby were in the kitchen to make some 'snacks'.Sirius and Remus pried Liberty outside so they could talk about old times.A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione headed towards the library, but Ginny didn't think they were going to look up books this time.Ginny figured this would be the perfect time to find out what was on Harry's mind earlier that morning.

She excused herself from her conversation with Bridgett, and went to get Harry.He was sitting on the other side of the room, playing a game of chess with Kimberly.

"Kimberly, do you mind if I borrow your chess partner for a second?"

"Sure, but make sure you bring him back.I'm going to win this game."

"You win.I quit," Harry told her.

"I can't win by forfeit."

"Maybe Bridgett will finish for me then," he suggested.

They left Bridgett and Kimberly to play chess, and Ginny followed Harry into another room on the second floor.It was modeled much like the living room, but Shelby only used it in the Summer time because it did not have a fireplace.Ginny went to sit on a little red couch that was placed between two small chairs.Harry came to sit beside her.He opened his mouth about to speak, but closed it back up out of indecision.

"Okay Harry, you told me you had something to tell me, and it's been bugging me all day.You need to tell me what is wrong!"

"Er, nothing's wrong.It isn't important, just something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it Harry," she asked, grasping his arm.

He pulled a deck of exploding snap cards from his robes."Do you want to play a game of cards?"

"That can't be all you wanted to tell me.What is the big secrete of playing cards?"

"Look, I just want to be alone with you for a little while.Is that so much to ask?"

"No, of course it isn't.I just thought you had something to tell me."

"I do, and I will.Just give me some time, please?"

Ginny gave in to play cards with him.She was having a hard time concentrating.Harry looked so disturbed about something.It really worried her. Sometimes she wished he would just say what was on his mind.Time must have gone by fast because before she knew it, Liberty was calling up to them telling them that the countdown starts in five minutes.Ginny got up to go downstairs, but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, I need to tell you this now, before I lose my nerve."

"What is it Harry," she asked for the second time that night.He had now let go of her hand and was pacing around the room.Ginny could feel the worry from the pit of her stomach.

"I, er…Ginny, do you remember what I told you this summer?"

"Not really," she said, confused.

"I er…well, I …we um…"

"Harry, just spit it out."She was starting to get impatient.Something was defiantly bothering him and he obviously couldn't tell her.

"Well, we've been going out for almost a year now, and I er…I said this summer that, you know, I wasn't…but I am now, and I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what Harry?"She did not have the slightest clue what he was trying to tell her.

"I…"

"You guys better get down here, the countdown is beginning," Liberty yelled up again.

"We'd better go Harry," Ginny said hesitantly, walking down the stairs with Harry quickly on her heels.They arrived just in time for the beginning of the countdown.

"20…19…" the room called.

"Ginny, I need to tell you this," Harry whispered, pulling her into a corner so they were still in the presence of their friends, yet they could not hear them giving them some privacy.

"16…15…14"

"Out with it Harry," Ginny said slightly annoyed.

"12…11"

"Ginny, I er…"

"Not this again."She suddenly got a jolt in the pit of her stomach."Harry, you're not trying to break up with me, are you?"

"6…5"

"No, not at all," he said, throwing his hands on his shoulder."What I'm trying to say is that…"

"3…2"

"GinnyIloveyou," he said, swooping down to kiss her.

"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR…"

"What," she asked, stunned, after he pulled her out of his embrace."Harry, I think I need to get my ears cleaned out.You'll never believe what I thought you just said."

"Believe it, you heard right," he whispered.He leaned down and kissed her again.For Ginny, it was the perfect start of the New Year.They stayed up a little longer celebrating, until all the butterbeers where gone.Ginny walked up the stairs to go to bed. She turned to Harry one last time, and said to him, "Harry, thanks for making this New Year so special to me.I love you too."With that, she bounded up the stairs and went to bed.

The next morning, the crew headed back to Hogwarts.Shelby and Liberty went to some hiding place with Sirius to wait for Dumbledore to issue the plan.That left the students with Snape.Needless to say, they did not have a very pleasant trip back.Snape kept sneering at them the whole way, only stopping to gripe about how he would rather be locked up in a cage than to be stuck with all the children.Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Snape marched them straight up to see Dumbledore.

Ginny gasped when she walked into his office.She wasn't amazed on the fact that Dumbledore was not there, after all, he could be anywhere around the school.Her shock came from the fact that the whole office was cleared out, including his desk.It was just an empty room.

No one spoke as they glanced around the office, and then at each other.Footsteps were heard going up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, and soon afterwards, Professor McGonagall appeared through the doorway.

"Where's Dumbledore," Harry asked frantically.

"Haven't you seen the Daily Profit this morning," McGonagall asked.

"We didn't have time to this morning, Professor.We were too caught up in getting back to Hogwarts," Hermione told her.

"What happened," Ginny asked the professor.

"The ministry has Dumbledore in content, it seems that they have found sound evidence that he has been in contact with Sirius Black."

A/n You can thank our ice storm for me getting this chapter out since I didn't have to work tonight!!I'll try to write faster, but I'll be gone all next weekend so I don't know when the next part will be out.


	13. Watch out for the Coffee Cakes

A/n It's been awhile since I put out a chapter on this!!If you see any mistakes in this, let me know.I'm getting into the adventure part, and I want to make sure I'm making sense and not just getting stuck in my own little worldJ

# A glimmer within a trial

Part xiii

"They couldn't have," Hermione stated."We proved that Sirius didn't necessarily write those letters."

"Well, it seems that the ministry have been doing several charms on the letters, and all the evidence points to Black.They also found fingerprints that trace back to Sirius Black.Now, get back to your common rooms.Classes will be back in session tomorrow, with or without Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall explained.

"How is Hagrid," Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm sorry Harry," Professor McGonagall softened her voice."Hagrid ran off when he heard the news.We are searching for him, if it calms your nerves any."

"No, I need to go into Hagrid's hut," Harry insisted.Ginny grasped onto his hand to show support.

"There is nothing you will be able to do there, Harry.Besides, no student is allowed out without a teacher.It is much too dangerous."All eyes shot straight to Snape.

He scowled and tried ignoring him, until Kimberly coughed something that sounded a lot like 'Shelby'."Fine," he barked, but don't expect me to help you hunt around for that brooding idiot.You will owe me one."He shot down the stairs expecting the rest to immediately follow.

They proceeded down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door onto the snow filled grounds of Hogwarts.Ginny would have normally taken in the fresh air, and marveled at the beautiful blanket of white snow, but she did not have the time.They marched straight into Hagrid's hut to find it void of both Hagrid and Fang.

"What exactly are we doing Harry," Hermione asked.

"We are going to try and contact Sirius, Liberty, and Shelby.They will surely know what to do," he explained.

However, they did not need to find a way to get a hold of Sirius because as soon as Harry said this, three bodies shot through Hagrid's fireplace in a tangled up mess.

"Ow, you're laying on my arm," Liberty cried, pushing up a half stunned Sirius.

"Sorry, I think I got a nasty bump on my head," he answered, rubbing his temples.

"Are you all right Shelby," Snape asked holding a hand out to help her up.

"I take it you guys heard the news," Sirius said.

"Yes.What can we do," Harry asked.

"We have to carry out with our plan Harry.We should capture Wormtail and therefore, Dumbledore's name will get cleared with mine."

"But it's not going to be that easy.We don't even know where Voldemort is," Harry stated.

"And what about Hagrid," Ginny questioned.

"Oh no Harry…Hagrid didn't simply run off," Hermione gasped, holding up some sort of note.She walked up to Harry, and handed him the note.Seeing his face swell up in confusion, Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder to read the note.From what Ginny could read from Hagrid's messy scrawling, he was planning on running off to find the ministry and Dumbledore.The strange part was, he never finished the letter.It came to an abrupt end, with a huge inkblot smeared over the last few words.

"He must have been in a hurry," Harry stated.

"Look really closely at the ink blot Harry," Hermione said.

Ginny looked down, and noticed it almost immediately.She couldn't believe she didn't notice it the first time.Harry turned and looked into her eyes, and she could tell by the connection that he saw the same thing, the blotch looked strangely like the death mark.Ginny quickly grabbed on to Harry's hand, and gave him an encouraging smile."I'm sure he's all right Harry.Wherever he is."

"I don't know Ginny…"

Upon further inspection, they found a coffee table broken into two, a broken cup, and a plate of coffee cakes underneath of it on the floor.Ginny and Harry reached down at the same time to grab one of the fallen cakes, and suddenly she felt a dizzy swirling in the pit of her stomach.As soon as it stopped, she glanced around, and noticed she was no longer in Hagrid's hut.She and Harry were somewhere in the middle of a forest, assumedly the Forbidden Forrest.

"Oh no, not again.Run Ginny," Harry yelled.

"What's wrong?What's happening Harry?"

"I'm don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Cedric.Run!"

"But, I don't want to," she screamed back.

They stood there for about ten minutes.Harry, with his wand out ready to attack, trying to push Ginny away and Ginny trying to stand her ground.Suddenly a body popped up in the exact same place Harry and Ginny fell.Harry stuck his wand to the throat of the unsuspecting person.

"Harry, put that down before you hurt somebody."The voice belonged to Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"Before she could answer, six more people appeared; Ron, Sirius, Liberty, Shelby, Bridgett, and finally Snape.

Ginny walked up to the others."What are you guys doing here?And, where is Kimberly?"

"The coffee cakes must have been portkeys…but why," Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," Sirius said."But, I don't think they were planted by the death eaters, or by Voldemort because they would only plant one portkey, not ten."

"And what about Kimberly," Ginny asked.

"There were not enough cakes to go around.She volunteered to go get Mrs. McGonagall to tell her we've gone," Shelby told her.

"Wait, I thought you said there was ten cakes," Harry said.

"Hiya Harry," Remus Lupin said, appearing at that moment.

"Remus?"

"I arrived at the hut right when you and Ginny left.Thought this may come in handy," he said, taking out the Marauder's map.

"Where did you get that?We lost it to Moody in fifth year," Harry exclaimed.

"I have my secrets," he said, winking."The most interesting thing I found was this," he said, pointing to a place on the map.The dot was labeled Pettigrew.

"So this is where he's hiding," Sirius said, scowling.

"Yes.No use trying to get to him now though, it'll be dark soon.We need to capture him in the early morning which is the safest time to be out in the Forbidden Forest."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?Let's try to get out of here," Snape growled.

Harry used his wand to point them in the right direction. They started walking north, hoping they were not too far from the edge of the forest.However, as nightfall became nearer, their dots on the map had not gotten any closer to the edge of the forest, and it was getting dark fast.

They came to a strange wood cabin in the middle of the forest.It was surrounded by curious looking black shrubs.It was in fairly good shape, though parts of the wood were beginning to crack.It was in a small rectangular shape, with a small chimney poking up.

"Who on earth would live in the middle of the Forbidden Forest," Sirius asked.

"All it says here is 'woman.' That's odd," Remus said, holding up the map.

They walked up to the door, and Remus rapped it.Sirius quickly turned back into his dog form.A minute later, the door slowly creaked open, and Ginny heard someone say, "Come in."

Like the map said, there was a woman standing there.She had a brown robe on, almost the kind the dementor's wear; witch covered her face and most of the rest of her body.Ginny could see puffs of brown hair spilling out from the hood.As they walked in, the woman stared at her intruders, making them quite nervous.She dropped a pitcher of water she was holding and it hit the floor with a loud crash.She frantically started picking the pieces up and throwing them into a little bucket.Ginny could see tears fall heavily down her face.

Finally she spoke up in a hesitant, yet young and soothing voice, "why are you here?"She pulled her robe up across her face to hide her tears.

"We were lost in the woods, and it is getting dark.Do you know of a place we could stay," Remus asked.

"Follow me."She led them into a small storage room."I'm afraid this is all I have."

"It will do for the night," Liberty said, shivering.

"Thank you.What is your name," Ginny asked.

"My name?Er…I don't have a name…not anymore," the lady said with a tinge of sadness.She left the room, and came back with some blankets.Again, she left the room without another word or question, shutting off the light.

A/n Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes.


	14. The Hut

A/n:Well, Spring Break is over, and I'm literally getting plagued with homework!!Sorry this is such a short, uneventful chapter, but I'm getting closer to the actual trial. 

# A glimmer within a trial 

Part xiv

Ginny awoke the next morning, surprised that no one else was awake yet.'Oh well,' she thought.'I can just take a little rest until everyone else wakes up.'She turned to her other side so she was facing the door, which was creaked open just a crack.She could smell freshly brewed coffee and French toast in the air.Curious, she finally dragged herself out of bed to follow the tempting smells.She followed them, and ended up in a little kitchen complete with a tiny stove and refrigerator.The woman, still cloaked in heavy robes looked over to her.

"Good morning.Aren't you up early this morning?"

"Yes I'm usually the last person up, but the smells of breakfast rousted me out this morning."

"I used to be a late sleeper too.When you have lived here though, you don't really take on a sense of time.You just sleep when you're tired, eat when you're hungry, and get up when you can't possibly sleep any more."

"So what do you do here?"

"A whole lot of nothing.It's peaceful in this part of the woods.Gives you a lot of time to think."Then, the woman let out a small chuckle."You know, until I saw you come out here this morning, I could've sworn last night was a dream."

"How long have you lived here and where did you come from?"

"I've lived here for almost fifteen years.Enough about me, I want to hear about you."

"What about me," Ginny asked.

"What are you doing here and most of all, _how_ did you get here?"

"I can't tell you what we're doing.I'm sorry, it's sort of a secrete," Ginny said guiltily."As for how we got here, I wish I knew myself"

"What is your name?"

"Ginny…Ginny Weasley.What is yours?"

"I told you before," the woman said sadly, "I have no name."

"Is there anything I can call you…"

"Ginny?How on Earth did you manage to get out of bed this early," Harry teased, taking a seat beside her.

"Shut up and eat," she said, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth."This is really good," she said to the woman.

"Thank you."Ginny noticed that the lady kept steeling estranged glances at Harry."What is your name boy?"

"Harry Potter," he grinned, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter?The Harry Potter?"

"I take it you've heard of me.Not a big surprise really, being the boy who lived and all," he mumbled.

"Oh!Yes, yes, the boy who lived.You survived the attack from You-Know-Who," she said almost confusedly.

"I think you've been living away from civilization a bit too long lady," Liberty said, walking into the room.Everyone seemed to be getting up and piling into the kitchen.Sirius waltzed through in his dog form."You have heard the story of how Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.Correct?"

"Yes, yes.Of course I have!It's just been a while," the woman answered.All throughout breakfast, she kept glancing from one to the other, her glance even flashing on Sirius a couple times."You can have some toast too doggie.Snuffles, right?"Sirius barked in reply.

"Have we met before," Lupin asked the woman, "your voice sounds very familiar."

"That's silly, tones of people probably sound like me," she stated.

"Yes, you're right.So…do you mind if we go into the storage room and have a quick chat before we go on our way," Remus asked.

"No," she said awkwardly, but please be quick.It is very dangerous in the forest if you don't know proper survival methods.You should leave here as soon as possible."

"Don't you get lonely and scared all by yourself," Ginny blurted out.

"No, not anymore," she said sadly."Now, hurry."They followed Remus into the storage room while the woman stayed behind to clean up the dishes.Being the last one in, Ginny pulled the door closed behind her.

The plan was simple; they were going after Wormtail, this afternoon.It was decided that Bridgett should be accompanied while she went out to possess him.The problem was, they could not agree on who would go with her, and where the others would go.

"I think I should go with Bridgett. The rest of you should go back to Hogwarts."

"No way you're going alone Harry."

"If he's going.I'm going too."

"How will we get back to Hogwarts without the map?"

"How can we find Wormtail without the map?"

"I don't think Harry should go.He's just a kid."

"He needs to learn."

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!"They all turned their faces towards the open storage room door, where the woman had her fists balled up for energy directed towards yelling at them."Now, I wasn't listening to your whole conversation, and even most of the conversation I did hear, I didn't understand.However, if the rest of you need to stay here for a while as some of you finding this Wormtail, feel free.It does get lonely here sometimes."

"Are you sure we aren't a burden," Shelby asked carefully.

"No, not at all."She looked around at them and spoke in a jaunty voice, "You seem to have lost a dog and gained a human."

Ginny gasped.In all the commotion they seemed to have forgotten about Sirius being Sirius, and not Snuffles.Luckily, the woman did not seem to recognize Sirius as an escaped convict.In fact, she did not look very startled at all.

"Yeah.He was, er, the dog's master.He came to get his dog…and, well…he stayed here to help us," Ron explained rashly.

"And what happened to the dog?"

"The dog?The dog decided he was sick of the forest and went home."

"Ah, yes.Go on, continue your conversation."

At these words, the room once again broke out in argument."Fine, Harry and I will go with Bridgett.The rest of you should stay here," Sirius concluded.The rest opened their mouths to protest, but Sirius hushed them saying, "That's final."

"But shouldn't Bridgett stay here?She doesn't look to well, I think she's coming down with something," Hermione said, nodding her head towards the woman, who was still standing in the doorway.Everyone looked at Hermione like she lost her mind, so she turned instead to the woman."Miss, could you please bring Bridgett some water.She seems to be getting pale."

As the woman left Hermione explained herself."Bridgett will need to leave her body here, where it's safe.If anything should happen too her…"

"Hermione is right.If anything were to happen to my body, I'd be stuck as Wormtail forever."Ginny shuddered thinking of being stuck in Wormtail's body.

Once they got everything settled, Ginny went with Hermione to put Bridgett's limp body to bed.They then continued on into the kitchen to see Harry and Sirius off.Ginny walked up to Harry and gave him a hug, adding in a few encouraging words."Don't worry.Just think, in another day or so, Sirius will be found innocent and Wormtail will be rotting in Azkaban.Good luck Harry."

They all took their turns at hugs and handshakes.Even Liberty enveloped Harry into a big hug, and hesitated when she straightened up and became face to face with Sirius.

"Oh, all right.But remember that it is not going to be a habit," she said, pulling Sirius into a hug.

"Gee, I'm heartbroken," he countered.

"Good.You deserve to be."

"Children," the woman chimed."You better go before it gets dark out.Remember it is very dangerous out there."With one last goodbye, Sirius and Harry took off.The hut got a lot quieter after they left.They were all waiting, horrified of what could happen to Harry and Sirius in the forest.The more time that went by, the more worried they got.Ginny tried passing the time by playing a game of Exploding Snap.It wasn't much of a distraction to her, with the exception of during the third round, when Ron accused Hermione of cheating.Ginny knew that Ron knew perfectly well Hermione wasn't cheating.It was almost like he just started the argument for Ginny's sake, trying to get her mind off Harry, Sirius, and Bridgett.It wasn't working.

"I wish they'd just get back already," Ginny said aloud. 

"Don't worry dear.They'll make it back safely," Shelby said.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that.Do you know what this forest is packed with?They'd be lucky…" Snape stopped as Shelby shot him a look.

"They'll be fine," she stated.

"Besides, Sirius and I have been through the forest several times when we were at Hogwarts," Remus said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, Sirius has always had some sort of death wish," Liberty giggled.She stopped as the concern was spreading from Ginny's face to Hermione and Ron's."I mean, when he was in Hogwarts, not now."

"I think what these guys are trying to say is that Sirius has had plenty of experience in the forest," the woman said, speaking for the first time since Harry and Sirius left."I've lived in this forest for a long time, and I survived.They'll be back soon."

About that time, the door opened…

A/n Like I said, very uneventful.I just had to get passed this part.Please review, I love the inputJ


	15. Back to Hogwarts we go

A/NSorry I've been so slow at getting these out.I have been weighed down, and it's only going to get worse.The good new is that I only have six weeks left until summer vacationJ

# A glimmer within a trial

Part xv

Harry stepped in first.He looked exhausted, but other than that he was looking good.Sirius followed in after Harry.He too escaped from their adventure in the forest with a few minor cuts and bruises.Someone else followed in after Sirius causing gasps from all around the room.The woman got one glance at Peter Pettigrew before she slumped out on the floor.

"Bridgett, is that you," Ginny asked, looking straight at Wormtail.

"Yes it's me," answered Peter's squeaky voice.His body was flailing around in an internal struggle against himself."Hurry up and tie him up.I can't hold him much longer."

Remus performed the lock-legs curse on Wormtail just as Sirius used some sort of charm to permanently stick his arm at an odd angle around his back.Liberty took the honor of stuffing an old sock in his mouth and taping it shut with duct tape."It's a dirty job, but someone had to do it," she explained.A few seconds later, Wormtail's body went limp.Ginny assumed that Bridgett would soon be joining them back in her own body.

"What do we do now," Sirius asked.

"You mean you finally captured the twit, and now you don't know what to do with him," Snape snarled.Liberty burst out laughing at his comment. "You know Snape, I think we may be able to become friends after all."

"Yeah, funny, funny.Now what do we do?"

"We should go straight to the ministry," Harry exclaimed.

"You're right on one account.We should go straight to the ministry.You, however, should get back to Hogwarts."

"How could we leave now?We have to stay for your trial."

Ginny had another question in mind."What about the woman?I think she just fainted, we can't just leave!"

"She survived this long on her own didn't she?She can…"

"Ginny's right Snape.They need to get this woman to Madam Pomfrey."

"Then it's settled then," Hermione stated."Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I will get Bridgett and the woman back to Hogwarts and the rest of you will go to the ministry."The grownups didn't seem to keen on the idea of leaving five teenagers and a strange woman that was out like a light on their own in the Forbidden Forrest, but after constant reassurance, and the back up of the map, they all agreed.Ginny waved good-bye as she saw them apparate out of the hut.

"We have to follow them," Harry stated when they were out of sight."Who's with me?"

"Count me in," Ron volunteered."I can't wait to see that rat get fried."

"And what exactly are you guys going to do?Apperate?We have no way of getting there, and even if we did, we don't know where to go," Hermione reminded them.

"There's gotta be a way…"

"What do you suggest we do with the woman?And Bridgett?"

"Hermione's right," Ginny replied."We have to get Bridgett and the woman back to Hogwarts to see Madam Pompfry.

"Oh no you won't!"The woman rose from the cold floor looking delirious."There is no Hogwarts!It's all a myth!"Her eyes took on a certain madness and she rose frantically, pacing the floor. 

"You are a witch, correct," Ginny asked in confusion.

"I'm no one!Now leave me alone!"She broke down sobbing in a little corner.She sat, facing the wall, crumpled up in as tight of a ball as she could get.

"Come on Ginny, we'd better get out of here," Harry said quickly, reaching his hand out for her own.

"Wait.We can't leave her."

"Oh yes we can," Ron told her, eyeing the woman suspiciously."That woman's nutters!"

"Hermione?"Ginny turned her eyes to her last resort.

"I think we'd better just get Bridgett and get out of this place."

Ignoring the jeers from the others, Ginny cautiously walked up to the woman.Her sobs had quieted down somewhat.She heard Ginny approach, and looked up quickly causing Ginny to step back a couple steps, but Ginny soon resumed her pace up to the woman.Neither one of them spoke as Ginny quickly placed her hand on the woman's forehead.

"You don't feel warm.Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes.I'm sorry I got all hysterical."

"I'll forgive you, if you answer one question for me."

"What is that?"

"How did you come to live in the forest on your own?Don't you get lonely sometimes?"

"Now, that's two questions," the woman said, giving Ginny a small smile through her tears."A long time ago, something happened, something bad.I witnessed it.In fact, I was the only witness that I know of…and I got scared.So, I ran…I ran as far as I could, gave up my house and my identity, and I didn't stop until I found this abandoned hut.I have not wandered more than five yards from this place since I've came.And, yes, I do get lonely, but I figure it is my penance.Not for what I did, but for what I should have done."

"Miss, I don't know what you did…or rather, what you didn't do, but I think you've suffered enough.And my friends would surely back me up on that," Ginny said looking toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.They all looked at the floor guiltily.Finally, Harry lifted his head.

"Could you get us there?To the trial, I mean?"

"I suppose I could.If I can remember right, there is a bus in Hogsmeade that will take you directly to the ministry office.You can find the court room from there."

"That's it!We'll get Bridgett back to Hogwarts and then we'll take the passageway to Hogsmeade."

"But, Professor McGonagall will probably never let us leave her sight after yesterday's disappearance," Ginny told him.

The woman's sadness left her eyes for a more determined look."Aha!Go ahead and bring Bridgett back to Hogwarts.Don't worry about sneaking past professor McGonagall.Leave that to me."

They walked for what seemed like forever using the map for guidance back into Hogwarts.Ron decided to lead the way with the map, and after making almost three complete circles, Hermione gracefully ripped it from his hands and gave it back to Harry.

"Hey."

"Well, if we want to get there today, I suggest letting Harry navigate."

"So you're saying I couldn't get us there?"

"Just face it Ron, your map reading abilities aren't the greatest," Ginny said, trying to refrain them from a pending argument.

Harry didn't have much luck either the first time around as they ended up right back at the hut.Tired and hungry, they set off for Hogwarts one last time, and finally after walking for hours, they made it there.Before they even had a chance to enter the castle, Professor McGonagall was heading right towards them. 

"I have been worried sick for you five!I suggest you all follow me to the infirmary and don't think I'm through with you either!I guarantee you'll each get your deserving punishment.I'm going to see to it that you don't leave my sight again."She said all that in one breath as she lead them all up to Madam Pomfrey.The woman followed gracefully behind McGonagall, not speaking until they got right up to the infirmary.

McGonagall finally addressed the woman."Thank you for getting them back safely Miss…"

"Er," the woman glanced around frantically.Her gaze stopped at a portrait of a vase filled with daisies."Miss Vase…er.My name is Daisy Vaser.Nice to meet you Minerva, the children have told me so much about you." The woman stuck out her hand and McGonagall shook it abruptly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Vaser.And don't go putting in plugs for the children; flattery will get them no where."

"Of course Minerva…call me Daisy by the way.Actually, I came up here to talk to you about the children.They came to my house and trampled all over my garden."

"I'm so sorry Daisy.They will pay you for any damages."

"No, no, I had a much better idea in mind.Could you tell me when they will be done with classes?"

"All classes are over with for today."

"Good.I'd like them to come and work on my garden.I'm lonely and I'd enjoy the company."

"I'm sorry, but the children will not be allowed to…"

"It would be the perfect punishment for them.I promise to keep my eye on them."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was making a personal struggle, but she finally gave in."You can have them, but Bridgett must stay here.She is a little under the weather."

"Thank you Minerva.Come on, let's go." 

Ginny followed the woman alongside Harry out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade. 

A/N I'm almost to the actual trialJ There will probably be only two or three chapters left, and maybe an epilogue.Please review, and I'll try to get the next one written during my Easter break (we only get one day, but it's better than nothing).

Disclaimer:I haven't put one of these out in a long time, so just in case you're wondering, I still don't own them.


	16. The Trial

A Glimmer within a trial

A/n:I got it out as promised, and on Easter Sunday too!!I think there is only one part left after this, and maybe an epilogue.

A Glimmer within a trial 

Part xvi

After arriving in Hogsmeade, and hearing of 'The Sirius Black Trial,' that will take place the next afternoon, they decided to stay in Hogsmeade that night.They left early the next morning to wait at the bus stop. They knew Professor McGonagall would send someone looking for them right away, once she notices that they never returned back that night, so they packed it up early and waited…and waited…and waited.

Ginny was not one of the most patient people in the world, and she was not an early bird.As soon as they found a bench on the stop she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and took a nap.She was awakened a couple hours later when Harry moved abruptly.

"I lost my pillow," she muttered, still half-asleep.She noticed a pack of people around them waiting to get on the bus.

"We have to go, the train's here," Harry informed her.

"Already?But, I was so comfortable."

"Sure, you were comfortable, but my shoulder was beginning to fall asleep."

Ginny saw a small white bus pull up with the words 'ministry' on the side.The bus screeched to a halt, and the door squeaked open.Upon looking inside, she noticed it had been magically stretched, like what her dad did to the ministry cars on their way back to Hogwarts.There was plenty of sitting space, and the seats looked fairly comfortable.Ginny walked in first, paid her fare and chose a seat way at the back; that was her favorite place to sit.The other four followed her and shoved their bags under the seats.

Harry sat down on one side of Ginny.She tempted laying her head down on his shoulder again, but he stopped it."Oh no you don't.My shoulder is still sore from the last time you fell asleep on it."

"Besides, it won't do you much good to fall asleep.The ride isn't very long," the woman said sitting on the other side of her.

"Great," she muttered."We spent more time waiting for the bus then we'll actually spend on the bus."

"We couldn't have McGonagall finding us, now could we," the woman answered.

"That reminds me," Harry said."How did you know Professor McGonagall?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell anyone else?"They nodded in promise to her."I was a student at Hogwarts once."

"So, what's the big secret about that," Ron asked.

"Nothing.I just don't want anyone else to know."The woman looked at the window for a second, then turned her head back and smiled at them."I think we're about there."

"Can I ask you one question," Ginny asked.

"Sure."

"I mean, anything?Do you promise you'll answer?"

"I'll answer one question."

"What is your name?I am sick of knowing you as simply 'the woman'.I would like to know a name; first, last, nickname, anything.I want to think of you as a friend, but it's hard since I don't know your name."Ginny thought about the map, and how strange it was that it only labeled her as 'woman'.Harry had told her it picked up on everything, including animagus' like Pettigrew, and people under the influence of Polyjuice potion, like Barty Crouch Jr.So, why didn't pick up on the woman's name?

"A name…I'll tell you what, you can call me Daisy Vaser," she giggled."I can't give you an honest answer.I believe to be nobody."

"But…how can I be friends with nobody?You must have had a name at one time.What was it?And, why won't it show up on our map?"

"The map you used to find Hogwarts?Yes, strange charm on that map.I believe that it can look into an individual's heart to see who they believe themselves to be.When Pettigrew was in his animagus form, he still believed himself to be Pettigrew, same with the guy in the polyjuice potion.But, if you look into my heart, that's who I am, just a woman, stuck in a world she no longer belongs on."The sadness returned to her eyes, and she looked back toward the window."Look, we're there."

Ginny did not give up as they raised to exit the bus."But you must have had a name at one time.What did you do that was so horrible?"

"I didn't do anything.It's what I didn't do that counts.Let's go."

They went through big brass doors that followed into a dark stone stairway.They followed down into a cold damp room.There, they sat in little chairs, looking across the room and waited.The crowd was such a sell out, the officials ended up enlarging the room to fit five extra rows of chairs.Every seat in the room was taken.

Twenty minutes later, the ministry officials entered the room, followed by Sirius, and Pettigrew.Ginny could see Sirius talking to Mr. Walters- the replacement of Mr. Crouch.Then, Mr. Walters turned to Pettigrew.She wished she could hear what they were discussing. 

She looked away from the commotion in the center of the room, and skimmed the audience. Seated two rows down, and a couple chairs to the left were Liberty, Shelby, Snape, and Professor Lupin. From the looks of it, Snape was holding Shelby's hand firmly; on one side of them, Liberty was nervously twitching, wringing her hands together. Lupin was seated at the other side sitting calmly, but the look on his face told Ginny otherwise.

She was debating whether or not to call out to them, when Mr. Walters spoke to the crowd.

"Mr. Sirius Black has claimed that he had been falsely accused of Lily and James Potter's death.Mr. Black has also claimed that Mr. Peter Pettigrew, who was presumed to be dead, had become the secret keeper for Lily and James at the last minute."He stopped a moment to look at Sirius and Pettigrew before he continued."I do not have anything to go on besides the words of these two men, seeing as there are no direct witnesses of James and Lily's death.If there were just one person out there that could verify this information…I would let Mr. Black go, but seeing as there isn't…I have come to the conclusion that…"

"Wait," a woman's voice broke through the crowd.Ginny looked around the room for the origin of the voice.Slowly, the woman from the hut in the Forbidden Forrest stood up.She seemed to be in a struggle to say her next words."I can testify that Peter Pettigrew was indeed the secret keeper."

"Please come down miss, and identify yourself," Mr. Walters said.

Shakily, the woman walked down towards the center of the room.She gave a slight nod towards Sirius as if she had made her final decision, and turned towards Mr. Walters.She reached into her pocket and gave him an old wrinkled up letter.As Mr. Walters read the letter, the crowd sat hushed, staring directly towards the woman.He finished the letter and looked back up towards the woman.

"We need specialists right away to identify this handwriting.This could be the answer to our problem."A few men from the ministry quickly got up and took the letter from Mr. Walters, trying to inspect every nook and cranny of the letter.Mr. Walters used this time to readdress the woman."Please, identify yourself."

"Yes sir."The woman slowly pulled off her hood, showing her face for the first time.She had long straight brown hair that tumbled down with the release of the hood.Ginny could hear Sirius and Pettigrew gasp in sequence."My name is…Lanie Roberts."

A/n:For those of you that do not know who Lanie Roberts is, my story Before the Glimmer tells the whole story of Lanie (up to when she was living in the forest).I hope I made the trial part at least somewhat similar to the books.Please review, and Happy EasterJ!!


	17. Lanie to the rescue

A Glimmer within a trial

A/n thanks to everyone that reviewed!!This chapter was really hard to write, but I hope to get the epilogue out fairly soonJ

A Glimmer within a trial 

Part xvii

"My name is…Lanie Rogers."

The whole room remained silent.Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down to where Liberty, Shelby, Snape, and Lupin where standing.They were all standing wide-eyed, not moving a muscle.Ginny thought they looked like they had an encounter with Medusa, and were now stone statues of themselves.Finally, Ginny heard Professor Lupin at a whisper.

"Lanie?"

"It…it can't be," Liberty answered."Lanie's dead."

"Um, would you guys mind telling us who Lanie is," Harry asked.

"You mean was.That can't be Lanie," Liberty stated.

"Lanie was the most wonderful girl I have ever met," Lupin responded."But, she disappeared the day your parents died," he said to Harry.

In the center of the room, Ginny saw the ministry members give the letter back to Mr. Walters.They whispered amongst each other for about a minute, when Mr. Walters readdressed Lanie.

"I would like to thank you Miss Rogers.You have just saved an innocent man's life.Would you care to read the letter aloud?"

Lanie's voice started out hesitantly as she read the wrinkled up letter."Lanie, my master has come.He is going to kill James and Lily.I'm sorry Lanie.I can't resist his pull anymore.I have gone to join my master. I wish he didn't have to kill them, but that is how it must be."She stopped to hold back a sob before she looked back at the letter."I'm sorry…do you want me to go on?"She looked at Mr. Walters with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No, I think you got the point across," he said with an encouraging smile.He then turned to Sirius."Sirius Black, you are now a free man.As for Mr. Pettigrew, you will be taken to Azkaban at once.This trail is over.Seeing as Mr. Black was innocent, Professor Albus Dumbledore will also be released and returned to Hogwarts at once."

What happened after the trail seemed to go in a blur of events.Ginny rushed down, alongside of Harry to congratulate Sirius.Ginny rushed up to hug him, and stepped back to let the others have a turn.She then went to congratulate Lanie.However, Lanie was no longer standing there.All Ginny found was the wrinkled up letter that she picked up and stuck in her pocket."Where did she go?"

"Lanie?Lanie, are you here," Remus called. "No, she couldn't have disappeared again.Not after all that."

"All what?Who is Lanie," Harry asked for the second time.

"Lanie was your mother's best friend," Shelby told him."We haven't seen her since James and Lily were killed.For months, we searched for her, until we just gave up and assumed she was dead."

"She was living in the forest all this time…" Remus trailed off.

"There was nothing you could do about it," Sirius told his friend. 

"But, I should've known.She lived there alone, all this time."

"And there is still nothing you could've done," Liberty stated."Much as I hate to agree with Mr. ex-con here," she said, pointing to Sirius.

"But there is something we could do now.We know she's out there, somewhere," Remus said.

"And we'll do all we can to find her," Sirius finished for him."I owe her my freedom.You know, the last time I saw her was that day, as I was heading towards Lily and James'.She was running in the opposite direction.I never forgot what she said to me.She said, 'my name isn't Lanie.I'm no one.'I thought it was the oddest thing I'd ever heard, but now I know.Damn that Peter Pettigrew; how many lives did he ruin in just that one day?"

"Sirius, that's it," Remus exclaimed."That's why Lanie didn't show up on the map.She completely denied her identity!"

"But, she just revealed herself as Lanie to the entire ministry," Ginny said."…Oh, Harry, the map!"

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder as he pulled the map out of his pocket.They didn't find a dot marked 'Lanie Rogers', but they were surprised to find a dot marked 'Rubeus Hagrid' right outside the building.Harry rushed out the doors and up the steps as Ginny stayed right on his heels.She could hear the others following behind.

"'ello 'arry," Hagrid exclaimed when they got into view.

"Hagrid?I thought you ran away, or the death eaters got you!"

"Sorry, guess I 'ad to leave so fast, I forgot to leave a note."

"Where were you?"

"I was jest runnin' an errand fer Dumbledore."

"But, what about the coffee cakes?They were portkeys," he said absentmindedly.

"I don' know what yer talkin' 'bout 'Harry.I don' have no portkey."

"Guess I should explain about that Harry," Remus Lupin said, appearing behind Harry."I planted the portkeys."

"But, why did you do that," Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore told me to.I talked to him before you guys returned and just before the ministry took him.He was the one that gave me the map, and the portkeys.He never explained to me the reasoning behind them.Dumbledore knows a lot more than anyone gives him credit.He probably knew Lanie was there from the very beginning."

"Well, now we got that all sorted out, we have to find the bus back to Hogsmeade," Liberty said.

"What about Lanie," Ginny asked.

"We'll find her.We have an advantage now that she gave away her identity.As long as she now knows in her heart she is Lanie Rogers, she will show up on the map.That is, if Harry will let me borrow the map," Remus added.

"Sure, but I want to go with you," Harry stated.

"No.You guys need to get back to school," he said glancing at Harry.

"He's right Harry," Hermione said."I bet we'll have so much to catch up on already.I will have to practically live in the library for a week!"

"No change there," Ron teased.He received a light push by Hermione.

"I'll come with you Remus," Shelby said.

"Me too," Liberty added."And I won't stop looking until we find her."

"I'm in too, but I'll have to take a rain check.Now that I'm a free man, I have a lot of stuff to do." Sirius stated."Besides, I can't let these kids go back with Snape.He'll give them a detention for walking crooked."At this, Snape glared at him.Harry brought the map out of his pocket and handed it to Lupin.

"Thanks Harry.You guys can meet me at Lanie's cabin.We'll start the search there," he said to Liberty and Shelby before apperating away.

Shelby walked up and gave Sirius, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron each a hug.When she got to Snape, she pecked him on the cheek.Ginny thought she could see a slight tinge of red rise in his cheeks."Take care," she said, apperating away. 

"Well, guess that's my cue," Liberty said.She started to fade away, but instead of disappearing, she came back in full force."Oh heck," she said, walking towards Sirius.Before anyone knew what was happening, she had him pulled into a kiss.She pulled away a few seconds later.As she apperated away, she said to him, "don't be so smug, I still think you are an arrogant prat."Sirius looked a little distracted for a moment, but he regained his wits when the bus stopped in front of them.

They were all still in pleasant moods as they approached Hogwarts.Except for Snape, who was never in a pleasant mood unless he was taking away points from Gryffindor.They did get a load of homework as soon as they returned to their common room, but Professor McGonagall insisted they take the rest of the day off to get some rest.They heard that Dumbledore had returned safely to Hogwarts that same evening, and that Hagrid was coming back soon.Ginny couldn't wait to see Kimberly the next morning so she could tell her everything that happened in the forest.

As soon as she got to the common room, Ginny picked up the letter she had stuck in her robe pocket.She read it with increasing interest.

Lanie,

My master has come.He is going to kill James and Lily.

I'm sorry Lanie.I can't resist his pull anymore.I have gone to

Join my master.I wish he didn't have to kill them, but that is 

How it must be.I'm sorry.I just want you to know that I love you.

I've always loved you, and you've always loved Remus.Don't be 

Surprised Lanie, I know.As you get this, James Lily and Harry

Will all be dead, and my master will have risen above all.I'm sorry

Lanie.

All my love,

Peter.

She stuffed it back into her pocket, promising herself that she would get the lowdown as soon as Lanie was found. 

As the night went on, they relaxed by playing games of chess and exploding snap.Harry even let Ginny use his arm as a pillow as she fell asleep on the couch.Right before she drifted to sleep, she heard Harry whisper, "I love you."

A/n I left this open on purpose so you guys can tell me if you want a sequel, or if you want a separate story with Lanie and Remus, or whatever.I don't have any ideas for a sequel yet, but I will if someone wants one.Don't expect it to come out too soon though because I am coming up on finals, and I have other fic ideas running around in my head.


	18. Epilogue

A GLIMMER WITHIN A TRIAL

A/n I'm finally out for another summer of freedom!!If only work didn't get in the way. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story.I need to warn you in advance that the second part of this epilogue is not in Ginny's POV. This thing has been sitting around on my computer forever!!

A GLIMMER WITHIN A TRIAL 

!EPILOGUE!

Ginny sat beside Harry and watched as the crowd gathered around the newly made bride and groom.It was a lovely wedding.Even Professor Lupin, Sirius, and Liberty, whom were on a mission to locate their old school friend, took a break from their journey to congratulate their friend.Shelby looked absolutely radiant in her dress, and Ginny had to admit, Professor Snape looked good once he finally washed his hair and tidied himself up a bit.

When Shelby's engagement to Professor Snape was first announced, the school was in hysterics.Snape seemed in really good spirits throughout the rest of the school year though-he only took five points away from Ginny when she walked in late to class one day soon after the wedding announcement.He usually took at least ten.She even caught him smiling a couple times during the service.

She pulled Harry along side her as they went to congratulate Shelby.

"Have you talked to Sirius yet today Harry," she asked him.

"Yeah, a little bit before the service."

"Are they getting any leeway on Lanie?"

"He said they spotted her a couple times on the map, but so far every time they get close to her she moves.They haven't been able to pinpoint her to a single location yet.It's really too bad, I hope they find her."

"They will.I know it."

"How do you know?"

"It sounds weird, but I can just feel it.Come on, we'd better catch up."Ron, Hermione, Kimberly, Bridgett, Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Liberty were all already gathered around Shelby.

"Congratulations," Ginny said, giving Shelby a hug.

"I enjoyed seeing you again Shelby, but we need to get back to the cabin we've been staying in before it gets dark," Professor Lupin said.

"Goodbye you guys," Shelby said, giving all three of them a hug."Come and visit me sometime soon."

"Goodbye Shelby.Though I still don't see what you see in him, I hope you two will be very happy," Sirius said before he took off.Professor Lupin and Liberty followed soon afterwards.

"Well, did you guys want some cake," Shelby asked.Ginny followed along with Harry to a long table laden with small sandwiches and cake.The rest of their friends were soon sitting amongst them, eating cake and talking about what is to come in the next year.

She watched from a distance as the groom kissed the bride.The music started up and they walked back down the isle.She glanced down at the program she found laying amongst the trees and smiled.'I knew they would get married some day,' she thought.

She took one more glance before she turned back.It would be getting dark soon and she needed to find a place to stay.Plus, the ringing in her ears told her they were getting close.She couldn't let them find her, not now anyway.Because of her, Lily and James are dead, and because of her, Sirius spent thirteen years in Azkaban.She didn't know if they forgave her or not, but she couldn't forgive herself yet.

Maybe one day she would face them again.She would share with them her stories of living on her own, tell Harry about his mother, and maybe she'll even unite with her long lost love.But not now, it will have to wait.She hoped someday Lanie Rogers would burst out of her empty shell, but right now she was still a nobody.

A/n Well, that's all folksJ!!I've pretty much been talked into doing another sequel to the Glimmer series.I still have a lot of the plot to work out, but it'll probably skip around from Ginny's POV to Lanie's POV. I haven't even thought up a name yet, so I have a lot of work to do.Until then, I'll be working on my other fic, Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches.


End file.
